His Second Chance
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: *Revised* After a lifetime of heartbreak Jethro Gibbs has sworn off of romance and long since given up on a family. Except one of those failed romances produced a child. A boy he's never met. When the mother overdoses, Jethro is suddenly thrust back into the role of father. How will he handle his new role single father to a toddler? What does his son's past hide?
1. Chapter 1

Jethro tossed his keys and coat onto the front table and made his way down to the basement. It was a long crappy day. The only bright spot being the end of a long crappy case. He just wanted to drink himself sick on bourbon and forget the world for a bit. After fifteen days straight his team had more than earned the next two off. McGee was taking Delilah on a mini vacation, Bishop and Cortes were going to relax and eat real food. As for himself, well he was going to drink bourbon, do a little woodworking, and forget the world existed for a bit. The recent case had involved children and it was horrible. So grim that if he had living children, he would be holding them tight right now. Instead he was shutting out the world. The team was busy and he didn't have anyone who wanted to see him. His last relationship had been miserable and ended abruptly. It was such a crushing blow, that Jethro had officially given up. He was going to settle for being alone and without anyone. That lifestyle made it easier for him to just shut out the world, on days like today.

* * *

While Tony DiNozzo was new to being a nurse. He was no stranger to grievous injuries. Between spending his adolescences playing contact sports and the majority of his adult years as a cop. He had seen a lot of truly horrible and disgusting things. He was able to handle just about anything but there were some sights that still made his stomach churn. The scene before him was one of those sights. This was not a particularly gruesome incident but it was emotionally stirring. Injured children were, one of those things that even when it wasn't that bad, it was that bad. Tiny children were even worse. They were so innocent and helpless. They probably didn't even understand why they were hurting so bad. One minute they were fine and the next they weren't. The boy was was treating couldn't have been more than three. His little face, torso, and arms were black and blue. His forehead bled from a nasty gash. The boy's eyes were nearly swollen shut, but Tony caught a glimpse when he went to clean the wound. They were a striking blue. Just like the eyes of his former boss. Old blood was caked over the forehead and hair. The visible hair was black and curly. The boy reached his hand up and pinched Tony's nose. He was a precious child and it broke Tony's heart to think of all he had endured. The boy had been brought in after his mother overdosed and crashed into a telephone pole. The mother had done irreversible damage to herself and no father was mentioned. If a father or other kin was not found. The child would be turned over to foster care after release.

"My name is Tony, can you tell me yours?" Tony asked.

"Colin" The boy replied nervously.

"How old are you, Colin?" Tony asked.

"Dis many!" Colin cried handing up two fingers.

"Two?" Tony asked.

"Uh-huh" Colin confirmed.

"My little girl just turned three." Tony explained.

"Nurse Tony?" Doctor William called from the doorway, signaling for him to come over.

* * *

"What's up?" Tony asked when he was in the hallway.

"Colin's mother is awake." Dr. Williams replied.

"I thought she was brain-dead." Tony commented.

"She had a heart-attack and has permanent damage to her heart and liver. Based on her history and the reason for her illness. She is not a candidate for a transplant. She is stable but she does not have long left to live." Dr. Williams explained.

"Do you think she knows the identity of Colin's father?" Tony asked.

"She may at least have the name of a god parent." Dr. Williams replied

"I'll go talk to her." Tony replied.

* * *

Colin's mother was a textbook junkie. She was rail thing but some how bloated, her hair was frazzled and filthy. She was screaming her head off and cussing out Colin. Apparently she had forgotten that it was her who had called 911. It took all Tony had not to beat her senseless. Not that it would do any good. She was dying in a hospital bed from her own stupidity.

"Debra?" Tony called.

"What do you want?!" Debra demanded.

"I am treating Colin. As his nurse and he is due to be released. Since you will be here a few more days. We need to know his next of kin. We prefer to release him to family but can send him with a friend if there is no family. If there is nobody, we will release him to foster care." Tony explained.

"Docs already talked to me. I know that I am dying. Don't got no family or friends who want to be saddled with a kid. I guess it's time the boy's finally met his father." Debra explained.

"What is the father's name?" Tony asked.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs" Debra spat.

* * *

The pen and clipboard fell from Tony's hand. He was in absolute shock. Debra had the red hair that Gibbs loved so much and he remembered a Debbie hanging around a few years back. They broke up right around the time Colin would have been conceived. She certainly was unpleasant enough to be the Debra, Tony had spoken with.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"You accusing me of being a whore?" Debra demanded.

"No I am just asking for legal purposes." Tony replied.

"Look I've had multiple guys in the past but Jethro was my only at the time. He was a cop or something I wasn't taking any chances." Debra explained.

"Did Jethro know there was a child?" Tony asked.

"Nah I didn't think he'd want a kid. He was one of those solitary fellas. Even if he did want the boy. I didn't want to be in a custody battle." Debra explained.

"I'll talk to Jethro." Tony replied.

"I don't care." Debra scoffed.

* * *

 **A/N: I wasn't thrilled with the idea of killing Gibbs' brother, so I tweaked the concept a bit. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Surprised

Jethro grabbed a pizza from the freezer and a beer from the fridge. He unwrapped the pizza, slipped it onto a disposable pan, and shoved it into the oven. He popped the beer can open, while his food heated and took a swig. With any luck the pizza would last the rest of his hiatus. He wasn't really wanting to make a grocery run. After this case he didn't even want to leave the house but he didn't want to be alone either. He had invited Tony over for a movie marathon but doubted it would happen. Between Tali, and Tony's new job as a nurse. His former Senior Field Agent was not going out very much. When he did it was usually with McGee and Jimmy. Jethro couldn't really blame him. Now the Delilah was expecting all three men were fathers, Jethro was just a lonely old man. He chugged down the rest of the beer, crushed it and tossed it into the recycling. He had just opened the fridge in search of his second beer. When his phone began to ring. Fearing a new case or a twist in the one they had just wrapped. He tried to ignore the rings. After a while the phone stopped and then started up again, this repeated two more times. By the fifth time Jethro knew that it was serious. He scooped up the device and studied the screen. "Why is Georgetown calling me?" he thought to himself, as he accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Gibbs, it's me."

"Tony? What's going on? Are you OK?"

"I am fine but look can you just get down here right away?"

"What's going on? Is somebody hurt?"

"Everybody is fine but it's a really long story. Just get down here."

"I'll be right there."

* * *

Simultaneously confused and concerned, Jethro turned off the oven shoved the beer back in the fridge. Chewed a few breath mints and raced out the door. His tolerance was pretty high but he didn't want to be speeding with alcohol on his breath. He jumped into the car and raced to the hospital. He wanted to believe that everything and everybody was fine, but why else would Tony not tell him everything? He swung into the parking lot. He leapt out of the car and raced inside.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"My name is Jethro Gibbs, I was called down here." Jethro replied.

"Hang on" The receptionist replied.

* * *

Now Jethro was officially worried. Why would even the receptionist not tell him anything? Not even guiding him to a room or saying who he would be speaking to. He walked over to the nearest chair and took a seat. Seconds later the doors opened and Tony walked into the room, carrying a tiny boy in his arms. The boy had his face buried in Tony's chest and was screaming his head off.

"Boss?!" Tony called, yelling over the cries.

"What is going on? Who is the kid?" Jethro demanded.

"Jethro Gibbs this is your son Colin Jason." Tony introduced.

"My what?" Jethro questioned.

"Your son" Tony replied.

"How do I have a son?" Jethro asked.

"Do you remember a relationship with a woman named Debra Adams?" Tony questioned,

"Yeah... but we broke up nearly three years ago." Jethro replied.

"She was pregnant at the time." Tony explained.

"Well where is she now and why am I just meeting my boy today?" Jethro questioned.

"This afternoon Debra crashed her car into a telephone pole. Testing determined that she had overdosed. She suffered a heart-attack in the ambulance and finally died an hour ago. There was nothing we could do for her. I don't know why she never told you about Colin but she wanted you to have him." Tony explained.

"There's no other family?" Jethro questioned.

"Afraid not and none of her friends are capable. It's you or the system. I am sorry to spring this on you but you have to decide tonight." Tony explained.

"Well of course I will take the kid! I am not a monster. I am just beyond confused about why she didn't tell me until she was dead." Jethro replied.

"Join the club." Tony laughed.

* * *

Meeting Colin had grown and changed Jethro's confusion. He remembered how abruptly Debra had broken up with him. He remembered wondering what had provoked the breakup and he'd had a few theories. Debra being pregnant never even crossed his mind. Debra was forty-three years old and pre-menopausal when they were dating. She had also said numerous times how glad she was that she and her ex had never had children. Besides that they were always careful and used multiple forms of birth-control. Now here he was sitting in a hospital waiting room, filling out paperwork. While his newly discovered son sat beside him.

"Hello Colin, I am your father." Jethro introduced.

"Hi" Colin replied.

"I hear you just turned two. Did you have a party?" Jethro asked.

"No" Colin replied.

"Did you get any presents?" Jethro asked.

"No" Colin replied.

* * *

Jethro wasn't sure if "Hi" and "No" were the only words Colin knew or if he really had not, had a party or received any presents. With Debra's history and issues it really could either way. Whatever the case he was going to give Colin a party and buy him a few presents, once he was feeling a little more secure. He had no idea what he was in for taking in Colin but he couldn't just leave the boy out in the cold. The older a child got, the less likely they were to be adopted. Colin was only two but he was bound to have emotional issues. Jethro was the boy's father and it was his job to make him feel loved and secure. Once the paperwork was completed he left the hospital and headed towards the nearest Walmart. If he was going to raise a toddler. He was going to need to get a few things.

* * *

 **A/N: Naturally Jethro accepted Colin right off the bat. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Late Night Shopping

Jethro lifted Colin into the seat of the shopping cart. Under the bright florescent lights he noticed just how much Colin looked like him. He had the same blue eyes and the black hair Jethro had, had when he was a young man. Colin's hair was a little thicker and had curls in it but looked the same. Colin was dressed in a mint green hospital gown and what was now a dirty diaper. He headed for the diaper aisle and that's where he was lost. When Kelly was small there were two brands and they were for babies or toddlers. There were at least five different brands and way more sizes than he remembered. A woman pushing a cart with a baby in a car-seat in the back and a girl about thirteen hanging onto the edge with one hand and a cellphone in the other.

"Goooo" Colin pleaded.

"I haven't even begun to shop." Jethro explained.

"Rough night?" The woman asked.

"Oh yeah" Jethro replied.

"Sick or hurt?" The mom asked pointing to the gown.

"Car accident, he's OK." Jethro replied.

"Your wife laid up?" The woman asked.

"Single dad, newly single dad, new dad actually. Long story." Jethro replied.

"I won't pry but I guess you are lost." The woman commented.

"Oh yeah the last time I was in charge of a toddler for more than a few hours was almost thirty years ago." Jethro explained.

"So what do you need?" The woman asked.

"Diapers, clothes, everything. I have no idea what to buy." Jethro replied.

"We have had good luck with Huggies but everybody is different. What size do you need?" The woman asked.

"No idea" Jethro replied.

"What does he weigh?" The woman asked.

"Twenty pounds." Jethro replied.

"He would be a four." The woman replied.

"What clothes size?" Jethro asked.

"He looks to be a twelve months. They have plenty over there." The woman replied.

"Thanks I am Jethro by the way and this is Colin." Jethro introduced.

"Wendy and this is Tammy and little Jacob." Wendy replied.

"It is nice to meet you." Jethro replied.

"Great to meet you, too. How old is Colin? I could have sworn you said he was two." Wendy asked.

"He just turned two. His mom had some problems. I guess he's a little damaged." Jethro explained.

"I am sorry to hear that." Wendy apologized.

"Waaahh!" Jacob cried.

"Mom! My battery is dying!" Tammy snapped.

"Well I have to get going. Here is my phone number if you need anything oh and my sister is single. If you are looking." Wendy explained.

"Well thank you" Jethro replied.

* * *

With Wendy's help Jethro's selected the proper diapers. He ended up buying travel sized boxes of each of the main brands, and would decide from there. In the clothes section he grabbed an armload of the twelve month clothes. He walked over to the book section and grabbed all the age appropriate books he could find. His last stop was the toy section. He bought cars, bath toys, and a set of squishy sports balls. He walked to the stuffed animal aisle and rolled the cart until he came to red teddy bear.

"Ohhh!" Colin cried.

"Do you want that bear?" Jethro asked.

"Uh-huh" Colin replied.

"He's yours" Jethro replied, grabbing the bear and placing it into Colin's arms.

* * *

For the first time in years, Jethro actually packed the hardware section. He needed a new tape measure and the saw he had been dying to have was on sale, but Colin needed to get to sleep. He rolled the cart towards the checkout area. He found the only open lane and turned down it. He began loading his purchases on to the belt.

"Two nineteen, oh-five" The checkout girl announced.

"Chip reader?" Jethro asked, withdrawing his credit-card.

"Yes sir" The girl replied.

"Excellent" Jethro replied, relieved he had made a few extra bucks off of a bookshelf he had built.

"Have a good night" The girl replied, after Jethro's purchase was approved.

* * *

Jethro was loading Colin into the car-seat when he noticed the "PROPERTY OF GEORGETOWN UNIVERSITY, HOSPITAL!" sticker on the base of the car-seat. He had completely forgotten the car-seat was a loaner and they were expecting it back. He had also totally blanked on the car-seat. AKA the most important thing. He tossed his purchases into the back of the truck and closed the bed. Before rushing back inside and heading for the car-seat aisle. By some mercy Jimmy was walking down the same aisle.

"Hi Gibbs, oh hi Colin." Jimmy greeted.

"How do you?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony told me." Jimmy replied.

"What brings you here?" Jethro asked.

"Late night diaper run. Tori has allergies and it took me three different Walmarts to find the brand she can actually use." Jimmy explained.

"That's unfortunate" Jethro replied.

"Car-seat shopping?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes and I am clueless." Jethro replied.

"The selection here isn't great but we can meet at Toy's R Us, tomorrow. They have a far better selection." Jimmy offered.

"Great because I have to return the loaner seat in a week." Jethro replied.

"I'll help you out and then I will help you install it. I am actually good at installing car-seats." Jimmy laughed.

"Thank you, so much!" Jethro cried.

* * *

Running into Jimmy ended up being a blessing for Gibbs. He had been promised a bag of gender neutral clothes, a crib, high chair, and the phone number of an excellent baby-sitter. He buckled Colin into the loaner seat and made his way towards home. He was pulling into the driveway when it hit him. He had no idea what he was doing. Sighing he grabbed his phone and dialed Tony's number.

"Tony? Are you home?"

"First night jitters?"

"Oh yeah"

"We'll be right there."

"Thanks and sorry to disturb you."

"No trouble, Tali sleeps like her mother."

* * *

 **A/N: Will Jethro be able to figure this out? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Stressed

Jethro paced back and forth holding Colin in his arms. He had got the boy out of the car-seat without problem. It was getting him to lie down on the bed that was challenging. Any time he tried to set the boy down. He would scream bloody murder. Shannon talked about having this issue with Kelly but that was when Kelly was still tiny. Colin was two years old and Kelly had no trouble sleeping by that point. He wished that Tony would get here already or that he had commandeered Jimmy for the meantime. He wished that he had somebody to help him through this or at least that he were twenty years younger. A young man could handle this a hell of a lot better than he could.

"OK let's try this again." Jethro whispered.

"Agghhhh!" Colin screamed.

"OK... OK... I will hold you." Jethro replied.

* * *

Tony pulled into Gibbs' driveway and studied Tali in the rear-view mirror. He felt bad for leaving Jethro for so long but he had to wait for Tali to wake up. Thankfully she almost always woke up to use the potty at eleven at night. Once she was up he took her to the bathroom and then loaded her into the car. She was nodding off in the backseat and with any luck. She would fall back asleep soon after Tony got her inside. He climbed out of the car, unbuckled Tali, and carried her inside. He placed her on the couch and covered her with her blanket. He kissed her on the forehead and then headed upstairs. He heard screams that he knew were coming from Colin and cries that sounded a lot like Jethro. Sure enough the older man was sitting on the bed, crying.

"The first night's always hard." Tony commented.

"I am too old for this. I wasn't even home for most of Kelly's life. Now I have to be a parent in the twenty-first century. You have to face the car-seat the other way but Jimmy said there is a camera you can use. Is that a good idea?" Jethro rambled.

"First things first put Colin on the bed." Tony instructed.

"He's going to scream!" Jethro argued.

"Just lie him down." Tony insisted.

"OK now what the hell do I do?" Jethro questioned.

"You can a mirror if you don't want a camera. It's not real glass so it's safe." Tony replied.

"Can I do this?" Jethro asked.

"If I can be a father, then so can you." Tony assured.

"How do you know?" Jethro asked.

"Because I have no experience with kids and until a few years ago I was scared to death of them. You are great with kids and you were there a lot for Kelly." Tony assured.

"I'm so tired." Jethro admitted.

"Colin is asleep. If you lie down it should be fine." Tony replied.

"What if he wakes up?" Jethro asked.

"I will take care of it." Tony replied.

"Aren't you exhausted?" Jethro asked.

"I am but I am off tomorrow." Tony assured.

"Are you sure?" Jethro asked.

"I am positive" Tony assured.

* * *

Jethro fell back onto the bed. He could not remember the last time he had fallen asleep so quickly. He awoke sometime later, to Tony walking around with a screaming Colin in his arms. He was amazed by how patient and calm his Senior Field Agent was with his son.

"You are amazing with him." Jethro commented.

"This was the first month with Tali. Poor thing had terrible night terrors, can't say I blame her." Tony explained.

"When did she start sleeping through the night?" Jethro asked.

"Around the third month. Though she still wakes up to use the bathroom." Tony replied.

"Three months?!" Jethro cried.

"Could be more time or it could be less but you will get the hang of it." Tony assured.

"How am I going to function in the field?" Jethro questioned.

"You are going to want to take leave. Palmer got six weeks you should get the same and you have plenty of vacation and sick time." Tony explained.

"OK I will take leave but who the hell is going to help me?!" Jethro demanded.

"Me, Jimmy, McGee, Abby, Vance, Fornell, basically everybody." Tony explained.

"I still feel really alone." Jethro admitted.

"Well you aren't." Tony assured.

"What if I don't get the hang of this?" Jethro questioned.

"First of all everybody feels that way. Secondly you won't." Tony assured.

"I hate this. I wanted a family for so long and now that I have one. I don't think I can do it." Jethro sobbed.

"Again everybody feels that way. I can get you in a few groups I am in." Tony offered.

"I can't do Facebook, you know that." Jethro reminded.

"OK then I will post any questions you have and report back to you." Tony replied.

"Deal" Jethro sniffed.

"You are doing great. I was hysterical the first night. I swear I cried louder than Tali." Tony recalled.

"Who would have guessed I would be taking parenting advice from Tony DiNozzo?" Jethro laughed.

"It is pretty laughable" Tony agreed.

* * *

A short time later Jethro fell back asleep and did not wake again until the morning. Colin was sitting beside him quietly playing with the teddy bear he had bought for him. It was a great change from the night before. Jethro picked up Colin and carried him downstairs. Tony was at the stove cooking breakfast and Tali was watching television in the living room. Jethro set Colin down beside Tali and went off to join Tony in the kitchen.

"Congratulations you made it through your first night." Tony declared.

"Thanks to you." Jethro replied.

"You had the worst part. I just stepped up at the end." Tony corrected.

"Well thanks again." Jethro replied.

"If you want a play-date with Colin and Tali, I am free Friday night." Tony offered.

"I am supposed to help Emily with a presentation that night. Is Saturday better?" Jethro asked.

"Well in that case I can babysit Friday but I have a date Saturday." Tony explained.

"Really?" Jethro asked.

"A friend from work." Tony replied.

"Good luck" Jethro replied.

"And good luck to you as well." Jethro replied.

"Thanks a lot I am going to need it." Jethro laughed.

"You are alright" Tony assured.

* * *

 **A/N: How will Fornell take the news? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Now What?

On Monday morning Jethro decided that it was time to introduce Colin to the team. Tony was the only reason he had survived that first weekend. Now it was time for the others to know. He had been hoping to tell Fornell Saturday night but his friend was home with a bad cold. Colin and Emily had met though and Emily was excited about the prospect of babysitting Colin. Jethro had wanted to introduce sooner but he didn't know how to go about making the announcement. Finally he decided to be old school and just come out and say it. Monday morning he called in and made sure that everybody was going to be at NCIS. Leon already knew and had given Jethro a few weeks to get used to his new circumstances. Everybody except for Jimmy would be in the office that day but he already knew, once the others were told. Everybody would know the news.

"So you are telling everybody today?" Tony asked, as the two families at at the diner.

"Yep" Jethro replied.

"I am working afternoon shift today. I may come with you." Tony replied.

"You sure you are up for it?" Jethro asked.

"I would still have a few hours to rest." Tony replied.

"Who do you leave Tali with? When you are working nights?" Jethro asked.

"Lately I have been leaving them with Emma's brother. His name is Jason and he amazing with children." Tony explained.

"Do you think he would watch Colin too?" Jethro asked.

"I don't see why not." Tony replied.

"Can you give me his number?" Jethro asked,

"It's right here." Tony replied handing Jethro his address book.

"Jason Ingram, 609-3348. I will give him a call later." Jethro read.

"You are going to love him." Tony assured.

* * *

Two hours later Jethro was pulling into the NCIS parking garage. He he unbuckled Colin from the car-seat and carried him inside. They walked through security and made their way to Abby's lab. That was where the team and Ducky had gathered to meet Colin for the first time. Leon had briefed everybody on the situation but this would be the first meeting. Tony entered the lab behind him and gave him a thumbs up. He approached the center of the room and hoisted Colin onto his hip.

"Everybody I would like you to meet my son Colin Gibbs." Jethro announced.

"He looks just like you." McGee commented.

"He's cute" Bishop agreed.

"He is just as sweet and precious as Mr. Palmer described." Ducky commented.

"He is the cutest!" Abby cried.

"Thank you so much. I am sorry for not introducing sooner but it was a hard weekend." Jethro explained.

"I kind of had to bail him out." Tony laughed.

"How dare you! Gibbs was a great father!" Abby snapped.

"Well he is but..." Tony started.

"It's different when you are on your own." Leon finished.

"Thank you" Tony replied.

* * *

That afternoon was Jethro's first time being totally alone. Jimmy was off with Breena somewhere and Tony was at work. All weekend he had one or the other and now they were both gone. Jethro knew it had to happen eventually. He had just prayed it would not be so soon. Just his luck this was the day that Colin had decided not to nap. The child was thrashing around on the floor of his room, screaming his head off. Jethro wished desperately that he had an idea of what was going on with the kid.

"NOOOOOO!" Colin screamed.

"What's wrong little guy?" Jethro asked.

"Ahhhhh! Nooo!" Colin cried.

"Can you talk to me?" Jethro asked.

"No" Colin sniffed.

"Do you want to nap?" Jethro asked.

"No!" Colin cried.

"Alright then I am going to leave you alone in here. Do what you need to do but I have to make a few calls." Jethro explained.

"NO!" Colin snapped.

* * *

Jethro ended up sitting in the hallway outside of Colin's room. With his free hand just inside the door. It was the only way he could get out of the room to make his calls. He knew that all toddlers had a degree of separation anxiety but he had never seen it this bad. If Kelly had been like this. He sure as hell did not remember it. It was just another on the ever growing list of reasons why he felt for Shannon. She had done this almost all on her own. All while worrying for her husband. At least he only had to worry about himself and Colin, and the team. Maybe returning to NCIS was not the best idea he had ever had. Maybe it was time he retired and focused on being a father, or at the very least found a less demanding job. Except what would he do? He hadn't gone to college. The GI bill was offered and Jack begged him to go, but he did not want to leave the Marines. He was considering going back with Shannon but after losing her and Kelly. He just didn't care anymore. He joined NIS before a degree was required and was grandfathered in under the new regime. He was too old now and most jobs wanted a degree. He had worked as a waiter in high school but that was the last thing he wanted to do. Though Shirley did promise him free coffee if he ever started working for her. He had sold a few of his woodworking projects and done some light handyman work. That was always something to fall back on but he didn't know right now. Right now he did not know a lot of things and he really wished that he knew more.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Jethro asked aloud.

"Gibbs!" Colin cried.

"Well being a father is a given but I have to make money somehow." Jethro explained.

* * *

 **A/N: What will Jethro do with the rest of his life? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. The Truth

Colin had been with Jethro for a full week and things were not getting any easier. They weren't getting harder either, but they certainly had not gotten easier. He was beginning to wonder if he was doing something wrong. He knew that it was not easy but everything had seemingly clicked so well for Tony. Colin was a wonderful kid but Jethro could not help but notice that there was something off with the boy. He was healthy or at least Jethro thought he was, but something still seemed off. On Colin's seventh day with Jethro. He was brought in for a check-up to make sure he was doing well in his new environment. Jethro was beyond nervous about the appointment. He feared that Colin would not be thriving and would be removed from Jethro's custody.

"He's put on two pounds in the past week. That's a good sign." Dr. Fisher informed Gibbs.

"Is he healthy?" Jethro asked.

"I won't know that until I examine him." Dr. Fisher laughed.

"Right" Jethro replied.

"Any more questions before we start?" Dr. Fisher asked.

"Is he happy?" Jethro asked.

"He's doing well but he seems a little sad." Dr. Fisher replied.

"I guess I am not a good father." Jethro sighed.

"Colin is doing great in your care. He has been through a lot for a little guy and this is a major transition for him." Dr. Fisher explained.

* * *

Dr. Fisher lifted Colin onto the exam table and began removing Colin's clothes. The toddler reached for the doctor's wrist and let out a loud "NO!". He had done that for Jethro a few times at bath-time and the Marine chalked it up to the terrible two's and not wanting to bathe. Even now he was thinking the boy just didn't want to be examined. Dr. Fisher shook his head and went about his job. Jethro sucked in his breath when he noticed the doctor pressing on Colin's rib cage. The child had cried out a few times during bath-time but Jethro could not find any obvious injuries.

"What's wrong?" Jethro asked.

"Colin appears to have a rib injury." Dr. Fisher replied.

"They didn't mention a rib injury at the hospital." Jethro commented.

"Mr. Gibbs this injury could have only come from a human fist. An adults first to be exact." Dr. Fisher explained.

"I would never hurt the boy." Jethro insisted.

"Rest easy I am not accusing you of anything. This injury is at least a month old." Dr. Fisher explained.

"Shit" Jethro breathed.

"Do you know if Colin was in daycare or left with a sitter?" Dr. Fisher asked.

"His mom was a junkie and they said none of her friends were fit to be parents.." Jethro replied.

"It makes sense." Dr. Fisher replied.

"What can I do?" Jethro asked.

"Not much I am afraid. Just be gentle and patient." Dr. Fisher replied.

"Of course" Jethro assured.

* * *

Jethro Gibbs was now officially the father of an abused child. Shannon and him had always been horrified by child abuse. They had even talked about becoming foster parents after Jethro had retired from the Marines and when Kelly was a little older. Now that this was a reality Jethro was terrified. Things would be different if Shannon were around to offer support but she was gone and he was alone. Alone with a boy who had been tormented by abuse, before being left in the care of his father. Dr. Fisher had given him a few pamphlets and a list of references. Was that really enough? A series of phone numbers on a sheet of paper and a stack of pamphlets with pictures of frightened children and ABUSE in big red letters on the fronts? Was this really all the doctor could give him? If the doctor could give no more than references. What the hell was Jethro supposed to give? Presently Colin was resting on Jethro's chest. All the abuse survivors he knew were never this trusting. Even the ones who had been rescued young, but the doctor had discovered several suspicious wounds. He couldn't help but wonder what else was hidden in Colin's past and how he would be able to handle everything?

"No" Colin moaned, stirring in Jethro's arms.

"Shh, shh, you are OK." Jethro whispered.

* * *

That night Jethro was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Colin was sitting in the living room watching an old movie on Disney Channel. He poured spices into the pot of sauce and stirred it in with his wooden spoon. The water was boiling on the stove for the spaghetti. The garlic bread heated in the microwave. Jethro was using one of Shannon's old recipes. In that moment he could remember watching her cook for Kelly and him. He remembered Kelly bounding into the room begging to lick the spoon and one terrible night Shannon forgot to turn the pot pan away. He had never moved that fast, not even in a war zone. He got a few nasty burns on his arms and legs but Kelly only had small marks on her left foot and leg, and one on her belly. His scars remained but Kelly's faded until they were nothing more than a slight skin discoloration. Kelly was only three at the time and her understanding of the world was small. Shannon had been right there when Kelly pulled the pot down, but panicked and froze. In Kelly's small mind, she did not understand why her mommy didn't save her. Jethro remembered tucking her in after they returned from the hospital and Kelly asking why "Mommy did not love her enough to help her?" Jethro didn't know how to explain that Shannon did care very deeply but was too scared to move. For that reason Kelly hated Shannon. It only lasted three days but for Shannon it had been an eternity. It seemed like such a strange memory to bring up, until it hit Jethro. Colin did not have what Kelly had. It was not the stability of two parents the child lacked. Colin had never had a mother's love and it was not that first hurt that severed trust for a short time. Colin had been hurt and only knew pain from his mother. Now he was in Jethro's care and just trying to make sense of the love he was now receiving. For the millionth time in a week, Jethro's heart was breaking. For the first time in that week it was not his fears of inadequacy that was causing the pain.

"I love you little guy." Jethro whispered as he watched Colin from the doorway.

* * *

 **A/N: At least Jethro is starting to realize this was not his fault. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Day Eight

Jethro felt extremely out of place among the young mothers and father who occupied the area around him. The closest person to his age was nearly ten years younger than him. Everybody else was in their twenties and thirties. He had no idea about anything they were discussing. Whether it be pop-culture or parenting. He had no idea about everything. All the mom's had wraps and carriers for their kids, even the older toddlers. Though one mom had a leash for one of her twins. One of the mothers made a joke about something that was either a celebrity, band, or maybe a movie and everybody burst out laughing. Jethro smiled and faked to have an idea what had happened. Jethro excused himself for coffee The mother who was only ten years older than him followed him into the other room.

"Can I just tell you how great it is to have another old parent in the group." The mother asked.

"Don't say old." Jethro laughed.

"Oh I am sorry" The mother apologized.

"Oh please! You are not old. I am old." Jethro clarified.

"I am forty-seven years old. I actually came in here to look up what the hell they are talking about. I am not as good at smiling and nodding." The mother explained.

"I would give you my secret but three divorces is not a life I would recommend." Jethro explained.

"I am going to stick with one divorce and one broken engagement." The mother explained.

"Well I am sure your husband is great." Jethro assured.

"Nope he is my divorce. Walked out on me when I was seven months pregnant. Because apparently a baby did not fit into his perpetual teenager lifestyle." The mother explained.

"Ouch" Jethro replied.

"Hey I hate to ask this but what is your name?" I was in the bathroom when you came in." The mother asked.

"Jethro Gibbs" Jethro replied.

"Ah nice to meet you Jethro. I am Lina by the way." Lina introduced.

"My son is Colin and your daughter is?" Jethro questioned.

"Clara Joy" Lina replied.

"Beautiful name" Jethro replied.

"Colin is nice too." Lina replied.

"Thanks" Jethro replied.

"Colin's mother?" Lina asked.

"Dead" Jethro replied.

"Sorry" Lina apologized.

"Don't be she did a bunch of heroine and cocaine then crashed into a pole. With Colin in the car. Bitch had it coming." Jethro scoffed.

"Still to lose your spouse and the mother of your child." Lina replied.

"Not my spouse broke up years ago." Jethro replied.

"I won't pry" Lina replied.

"We'll talk later." Jethro replied.

"OK" Lina replied.

"Well we should get back in there." Jethro replied.

"We should. You know I never saw myself as a mommy and me, mom. Even when I was pregnant but Breena and I have known each other for years and when she invited me I couldn't say no." Lina explained.

"I never saw myself in mommy and me either but Jimmy kind of strong armed me." Jethro explained.

"Well it's nice to have a friend my age or close to it." Lina replied.

"Hey are you guys OK? Because Clara and Colin both need to be changed." Breena announced.

* * *

After mommy and me or whatever it was called now that it was co-ed, Jethro and Colin headed to the grocery store. In the eight days that Colin had been with Jethro he had been to the grocery store, three times. He was averaging every other day. Until that week he would do big shopping once or twice a month and then make a few runs for perishables about once a week. He had tried the big grocery run but Colin would not sit still while he loaded the cart. Instead he would get what he needed for the next couple days and then come back in a few days. With as many grocery runs as he had made, he had not bought any alcohol. In the time he had been a father he had only had a couple of glasses of bourbon and three or four beers. He just didn't have time. Towards the end of his grocery run, he turned down the grocery aisle. He loaded up on diapers and wipes, grabbed an extra sippy cup, and then tossed a few fruit pouches into the cart. He was tossing the last pouch when Colin reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Now!" Colin cried.

"Not until we pay for it." Jethro insisted.

"No now!" Colin cried, kicking the cart.

"DiNozzo used to look at me the same way." Jethro laughed.

"Nozzo?" Colin asked.

"He is my friend who comes over all the time. He was also the nurse who took care of you at the hospital and he worked for me before that." Jethro explained.

"Oh Tony!" Colin cried.

"That would be the first name you say clearly." Jethro replied.

"Yeah" Colin laughed.

"He is a great guy." Jethro replied.

"Etro" Colin cooed.

"Jethro Ju... Ju." Jethro instructed.

"Etro!" Colin cried.

"DiNozzo is paying you. Isn't he?" Jethro asked, turning the cart towards the registers.

* * *

After grocery shopping came nap-time. That was the idea anyway. It was half an hour into a ninety minute nap and Jethro was still chasing Colin around. The boy was recovering from his injuries and officially had his energy back. The energy of a toddler was another thing that Jethro had forgotten about. He rounded the corner and finally managed to wrestle Colin into his arms. He restrained the boy and carried the boy upstairs and into his room. He gently lowered Colin onto the wooden toddler bed and pulled the dinosaur sheets over his small body.

"Sleep" Colin yawned.

"Yes Colin it is nap-time." Jethro replied.

"Etro sleep too!" Colin cried.

"Ya know that is not a bad idea." Jethro yawned.

* * *

 **A/N: At least Jethro is making friends. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. Perspective

Friday night was Jethro's first time getting away since taking in Colin. It had only been eight days but it felt like a lifetime. Jethro had never been much for going out. If he did go out it was a run to the hardware store, a carpentry course, or a couple drinks alone at the bar. Occasionally he would to out with friends but those were few and far between. This was the first time since Delilah's accident he had been out with the guys; Tony, McGee, and Jimmy. They would be meeting at a nearby bar. Just the four of them. No wives, no kids, just guys. Jethro was leaving Colin with Emily Fornell. So he could take a few hours and just get away.

"Thanks again for doing this." Jethro told Emily.

"It's no problem. I am saving up for a car. Well dad is buying a new one and I get the old one, but I have to pay for insurance and gas." Emily explained.

"If this works out I can make you my official babysitter." Jethro offered.

"Great I mean I have an interview at Starbucks tomorrow but I could still use a little side work." Emily explained.

"Whatever happens I am going to help you out." Jethro promised.

* * *

Jethro stepped into the bar and searched for his friends. He soon found them sitting around a booth. McGee was showing off, what Jethro guessed was Delilah's latest ultrasound. While Tony texted away at his phone. Jimmy was hunched over the table, his head in his hands. When he saw Jethro he looked up and cried out "Norm!". Jethro guessed that Jimmy had already had a couple drinks. Which was not like him. At least not since he became a father.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to give Emily a few directions." Jethro apologized.

"No problem" McGee assured.

"So how's it going?" Jethro asked.

"Great! They finally confirmed we are having a boy and they are going to do the C-Section next Thursday. We were going to try and wait but Delilah is having some issues and we really can't hold off any longer." McGee explained.

"How far along is she?" Vance asked.

"She will be thirty-five weeks on Monday. So it's pretty early but John should be OK." McGee explained.

"Jared was born at thirty-five weeks and he is fine." Vance offered.

"Thanks" McGee replied.

"I didn't know you came to these, Leon." Jethro commented.

"I usually don't but both kids have plans and I actually got out of the office early." Vance explained.

"Well you are always welcome." Tony reminded.

"How are things for you Tony?" Jethro asked.

"Oh they are fine. Better than fine actually, I hope. Oh and Tali has been dry the past three nights. I am keeping her in a pull-up for a few more days but I think she's totally potty-trained." Tony explained.

"That's great to here." Jethro replied.

"Tell me about it. Now if Emma will just..." Tony trailed off.

"If Emma will just what?" Jethro asked.

"Nothing!" Tony cried.

"He's been acting mysterious all night." McGee laughed.

"So how are you Jimmy?" Jethro asked.

"Not great" Jimmy admitted.

"What's wrong?" Jethro asked.

"Breena had a miscarriage last night." Jimmy admitted.

"Oh kid, I am so sorry." Jethro apologized.

"Do they know what happened?" Vance asked.

"We were only about five weeks and everything was going great. It was just one of those things that happened and there was nothing anybody could do." Jimmy explained.

"Don't take it to heart. It happens but you can always try again." Vance explained.

"Leon is right but also just know you are not alone." Gibbs added.

* * *

Jimmy's news put a bit of a damper on the evening. He ended up leaving in a cab not long after Jethro arrived. He'd had enough to drink that Vance rode with him and made sure that he made it home safely. After Leon arrived the remaining four men tried to move past the bad news. McGee was especially having a hard time.

"How are you adapting?" Vance asked, after returning to the bar.

"It's been a challenge. I forgot how wild toddlers were. Actually I was gone so much with Kelly and I guess Shannon kind of shielded me." Jethro explained.

"You block a lot out. I babysat my three year old nephew last month and man. The last time I ran that much was when I coached Jared's soccer team." Vance explained.

"Tali never stops moving." Tony laughed.

"Delilah can't run. So am I doomed?" McGee asked.

"Probie, Delilah could be a champion marathoner and you would still be doomed." Tony laughed.

"Please tell me you are just leading me on? Like you used to when I was a Probie." McGee begged.

"I am telling the truth." Tony replied.

"He really isn't," Vance agreed.

"Come to my house and find out for yourself." Jethro replied.

"Great" McGee groaned.

"Just be glad your son is healthy." Vance reminded.

"Because of Jimmy and Gibbs. I know." McGee sighed.

"No because it is a true blessing." Vance clarified.

* * *

Jethro stayed at the bar for three and a half hours. He stopped by Burger King and ordered dinner for himself. By the time he arrived home Colin was already asleep or at least staying in his room. Emily was sitting on the couch watching a rerun of Colombo.

"How did it go?" Jethro asked.

"It went great. He fought me at bath-time but I babysit my little cousin all the time." Emily explained.

"Is your dad on the way?" Jethro asked.

"He just turned onto the block. I texted him after you called me." Emily explained.

"Come on I will walk you out. You can give me the full report while we wait." Jethro offered.

* * *

Jimmy's news hit Jethro harder than he thought. He knew the pain of losing a child all too well and hearing about another death brought everything back. It was even harder now that he had Colin. He had always thought that another child would make his grief easier. That was not the case. His pain and knowing how quickly it could happen again, broke his heart in two. He found himself standing outside of Colin's room, just watching his son sleep.

"I love you, Colin. You drive me crazy and wear me out but I love you." Jethro said aloud.

* * *

 **A/N: Sometimes somebody else really puts things in perspective. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. Together

Saturday afternoon Jethro and Tony, brought Colin and Tali to the playground. Jethro packed a sack lunch for himself and Colin. He slipped the sack into a cloth cooler and left the cooler in the car. He was surprised to see Jimmy at the park with little Victoria. He looked a hell of a lot better from the night before but had dark circles under his eyes and a certain sadness on his face. Jethro set Colin down on the playground and walked over to the bench where Tony and Jimmy sat. Tony scooted over and Jethro took the seat between the two men.

"How are you holding up?" Jethro asked, Jimmy.

"I am feeling a little better. Breena and I are going to reopen our adoption profile. We can get pregnant again but we feel like this is a sign. We were talking about reopening when we found out we were pregnant. We weren't ready for three kids yet, so we decided to hold off. Well I think this is the sign we were looking for." Jimmy explained.

"Best of luck to you guys." Jethro replied.

"My friends Fred and Jordan adopted from the same agency you are going with. Fred had lost his job and they held off for a while but decided to start over a few months ago. They were matched just last month and their birth mother is expecting a boy any day now." Tony commented.

"Breena and I actually know them. We took a few classes together." Jimmy replied.

"Oh cool" Tony replied.

"So Tony? How are you? I don't see the phone today. It was practically an extension of your hand last night" Jethro asked.

"Oh I was just planning something." Tony replied.

"What?" Jethro asked.

"Oh you'll see." Tony replied.

"He's been acting like this all week." McGee announced carrying his two year old nephew Reggie in his arms.

"It's called mystique, Probie." Tony smirked.

"How are you, Tim?" Jethro asked.

"Great" McGee replied.

* * *

Jethro, McGee, Tony, and Jimmy sat around and talked for over an hour. It was still strange for Jethro to treat these men as friends. It was different with Tony, they had become friends after Tony retired from NCIS. Now that he was retiring himself. He could be friends with McGee and Jimmy without it impacting his superiority. Over the course of that conversation he learned that McGee had very nearly gone to clown college and that Jimmy knew the lyrics to Itsy Bitsy Spider in five different languages. After a while the kids were hungry. Tony, Jethro, and McGee took their kids over to the main picnic area. While Jimmy took Tori to a special pavilion reserved for children with food allergies. Tori's allergies weren't that serious but she was still young and tended to just grab food off people's plates. It was just easier for Jimmy to take her elsewhere than it was for him to insist on peanut free outdoor play-dates.

"Colin is a good little eater." McGee commented.

"Oh yeah I can't keep him filled up." Jethro laughed.

"So, Tali's friend Josh is having a birthday party next week. If you want to come." Tony offered.

"I don't know the kid." Jethro reminded.

"You will he's Colin's age, they will be in daycare together." Tony replied.

"Well that's good to know but I still don't know him. Would his parents allow it?" Jethro questioned.

"I already spoke with them and they are fine with it." Tony assured.

"I will consider it." Jethro replied.

* * *

After lunch Jethro walked Colin back over to the playground and lifted him into the baby swing. He pushed the back of the swing and his heart swelled when Colin laughed and smiled. Is amazed him how much the child had improved over the past week. He looked over at Tony who was pushing Tali in the big kid swings. He smiled at the love between Tony and Tali, and how confident Tali was. He remembered how fearful Tali was at the start. It was his hope that Colin would be that confident soon. It was strange to be in this situation. Almost the exact situation Tony was in a few months ago. Tony was terrified and had no idea how he would handle it. He had stood by Tony's side and reminded him how strong he was. Now the roles were reversed and it truly did amaze him how strong his son was.

"You OK?" Tony asked.

"Just thinking" Jethro replied.

"About what?" Tony asked.

"How crazy it is that our roles have reversed." Jethro replied.

"The roles aren't reversed. I honest to God had no idea. You just need a refresher course" Tony corrected.

* * *

After the park, Jethro made a quick grocery run, and then they were on their way home. Once home Jethro turned on a kiddie show for Colin and then headed to the kitchen. He put chicken nuggets in the microwave for Colin and a steak in the oven for him. He served Colin's chicken nuggets on a green plate and placed them in front of the toddler. He knew that chicken nuggets were not exactly an appropriate dinner. That was not as new as people thought it was. If Shannon were alive today she would be biting his head off. He didn't really care that much. It was just a special weekend treat and Colin had eaten a bunch of fruit and veggies at the park. Just to be safe he grabbed a banana from the fruit basket and chopped it up.

"Nana Nuggets!" Colin laughed smashing the banana into the chicken nuggets.

"Colin, you had better eat that." Jethro warned.

"Nana Nuggets!" Colin cried shoving a handful into his face.

To Jethro's surprise Colin ate all of the Nana Nuggets. Jethro laughed the entire time he was washing the dishes. The laughter did not last long. Jethro had just put away the last clean dish when Colin hobbled into the kitchen, his hand covering his mouth.

"Tummy hurt" Colin groaned, before vomiting the Nana Nuggets all over the kitchen floor.

"Great" Jethro sighed, rolling his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Probably a good representation of what would happen if you mixed chicken nuggets and bananas. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. Sunday Morning

Sunday morning Jethro woke with Colin resting on his chest. Thankfully all of the "Nana Nuggets" exited Colin's body at once and the rest of the night was quiet. Colin ate a pre-packaged salad, once his stomach settled. Then there was a quick bath and before long the boy was fast asleep. Jethro wasn't sure if Colin actually wasn't behaving better or if he was just blocking out the rough parts. After the previous night. Jethro was very careful with breakfast. He served mini pancakes and cereal. At least if they were mashed together it wouldn't irritate a small stomach. Now that he had a kid in his life again, Jethro had decided to give church another try. He had really lost his faith after his mother died but Shannon was very religious. When Kelly was born, she had made Jethro promise that if anything happened to her. He would bring Kelly and any other children they may have to church. He had agreed and now that Colin was his child. He was going to live up to it. There was a small Community Church about ten minutes from his house. He had taken Amira and Emily to a few of their family events and didn't ever feel intimated. They also had a nursery for little kids and children's church for elementary aged children. He figured this would be the best choice for him. They were fairly casual, so Jethro dressed himself in nicer jeans and a red and white, checkered, short sleeved, button down. He put Colin in khaki pants and a solid blue t-shirt.

"Where we going?" Colin asked.

"We are going to church." Jethro replied.

"Church?" Colin asked.

"It's a place people go to learn about God." Jethro replied.

"Who's God?" Colin asked.

"How about we leave that to the professionals." Jethro laughed.

* * *

Jethro carried Colin to the nursery. It was a small room with shelves along two of the walls, two tables on one side and play kitchens and tool stations on the other. In the middle was open space. There were two doors against the back wall. One lead to a gender neutral bathroom and the other led to a special room for children under six months old. A worker handed Jethro a sign in sheet. He filled out the sheet and handed it back. He had hung the diaper bag on the rack and was heading out of the room.

"Does he have any snacks?" The worker asked.

"No I wasn't sure if food was allowed or not. He does have water though." Jethro explained.

"Well if he gets hungry we do have freeze dried fruit snacks we can give him." The worker explained.

"Sounds good to me." Jethro replied.

* * *

Church was not as bad as Jethro had thought. Though he did remain silent when the pastor asked if there were any visitors. The usher gave him a mug and a pamphlet anyway. He signed in as a guest and prayed this would go well. The sermon was interesting and Jethro did perk up when he read about "Hands of Christ" in the bulletin. It was a weekly prayer group/carpentry club. Where they did work for the needy in the community. Any excuse to do woodworking satisfied him. After the service he exited into the parish hall and poured himself a cup of coffee. A tall man with graying blonde hair and large glasses over his brown eyes headed towards him.

"Hello I am Charles Harris, the assistant pastor." Charles greeted.

"Jethro Gibbs" Jethro replied, shaking his hand.

"I have seen you at a few of our fundraisers but never at a service. What finally brought you inside? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Charles replied.

"I found out I have a two year old son. Long story short I am now a single father and I feel like I should at least try to have religion in his life." Jethro explained.

"Well if you like what you see we have new member courses every three months. Our next one starts on the first Sunday of next month. It's two to three weeks depending on availability." Charles explained.

"I will consider it." Jethro replied.

"Do you have any more questions?" Charles asked.

"Do you have to be a member to be a part of Hands of Christ?" Jethro asked.

"All our Bible Studies and Outreach Groups are open to the public." Charles explained.

"Great" Jethro replied.

"Well I hope to hear you attended. If you have any more questions feel free to contact me or our head pastor Andrew Hinton. He is on vacation this week but will be back next week." Charles explained.

* * *

Jethro had to admit he felt good after speaking to the assistant pastor. A few other people stopped to talk to him on his way to get Colin. He tried to keep conversations short but a couple people refused to end the conversations. After he finally got free he walked to the nursery only to find the room empty. Occupied only by a frustrated looking man in jeans and a dirty t-shirt.

"Where are the kids?" Jethro asked.

"Classroom 1, a kid got sick in here. They had to vacate the room." The man explained.

* * *

Jethro sighed and ended up asking Pastor Charles where the classroom was. He followed the signs to the room. The classroom was similar to the nursery but filled with books and education games instead of play toys. He surveyed the room but did not find Colin anywhere. The assistant worker was gone as well.

"I am going to give you a pass because it is your first time but if you are going to leave your child in the nursery. You must either have your cellphone turned on or take a pager." The worker informed him.

"What's going on?" Jethro asked.

"Colin got sick." The worker informed Jethro.

"He wasn't sick when I brought him in." Jethro insisted.

"He did seem fine. He was even hungry we gave him a freeze dried fruit snack. Are you sure he doesn't have any allergies?" The worker asked.

"Not to my knowledge, he's only been with me two weeks. What did you give him?" Jethro asked.

"He wanted the banana snack. He ate it just fine but about half an hour later, he thew-up all over the carpet." The worker explained.

"He got sick after eating a banana last night but I thought that was just because he mashed up in his chicken nuggets and ketchup." Jethro explained.

"Allergies are tricky. My son was clear of any allergies at his six month test and never had any problems. Then on his third birthday there were tree nuts in the cake and he went into anaphylaxis. Now he can't even be around them." The worker explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Jethro, looks like he's about to be back in the pediatrician's office. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. Allergy Test

Colin had his allergy tests Tuesday afternoon. According to the doctor if Colin was just throwing up and not getting hives, rashes, or anaphylaxis. He wasn't technically allergic to bananas but rather sensitive. That being said allergic was easier to explain and it was better safe than sorry. For that reason an official allergy test was scheduled and Jethro was advised to avoid any food Colin hadn't tried until then. Jethro was praying that bananas were the only allergy.

"What are you doing?" Jethro asked as a nurse drew circles on Colin's back.

"Haven't you ever had an allergy test before?" Nikki asked.

"Nope no allergies." Jethro replied.

"We draw circles on the back or the arm. Since Colin is small we are using his back. Each circle represents a different allergen. We will inject him with different allergens and any circle that gets a bump is an allergy." Nikki explained.

"You are going to test him for allergies by putting stuff he could be allergic to in his body?!" Jethro cried.

"Just a very small dose and we will monitor him for a while." Nikki assured.

"What if he is allergic to everything and it all adds up in his body? Then he reacts to the medicine you have to give him?" Jethro asked.

"The only time I saw or even heard of that happening was in the nightmare I had before my son had his allergy test." Nikki explained.

"So it could happen?" Jethro asked.

"It could but it's unlikely." Nikki replied.

* * *

It turned out that Colin absolutely despised needles. It took both Jethro and Nurse Nikki to hold him down. While Dr. Fisher administered the allergy test. For a small, fragile seeming boy, Colin certainly was strong. He also had some of the healthiest lungs Jethro had ever seen or heard for that matter. After half an hour the test was finally over. At least the doctor had made all the injections. For several minutes Jethro, Nurse Nikki, and Dr. Fisher sat around and waited for reactions. Eventually Colin reached around and tried to scratch his back.

"Well it's probably about time to check." Nikki commented.

"Does this mean he's having reactions?" Jethro asked.

"Could be or he could just be itching from the injections." Nikki replied.

"Could be but I am afraid we have a couple reactions." Dr. Fisher replied.

"What?" Jethro asked.

"Bee stings and soy" Dr. Fisher replied.

* * *

Just like that Jethro was father to an allergy kid. The list was only three things but two were pretty serious and common. Jethro was given a prescription for an epipen, a list of safe bee repellents, and a list of food brands to be careful around. From here on out Jethro would be scanning product labels for soy and bananas. Soy at least would be listed in the allergy information but he would have to read an entire label for bananas. He would be the parent who called the school and other parents. Most kids had at least one allergy now but he never thought it would affect him. The list just kept on growing and truth be told it was terrifying.

"What did the doctor say?" Tony asked.

"Soy and bee stings." Jethro replied.

"Oh that's rough." Tony replied.

"Tali have any allergies?" Jethro asked.

"Thankfully no" Tony replied.

"Lucky you" Jethro laughed.

"I agree but Colin's situation could be a lot worse. I was just reading about bubble boy syndrome. That is some scary stuff." Tony explained.

"Bubble boy syndrome?" Jethro asked.

"Basically you are allergic to the world. Kids spending their entire lives either in the hospital or confined to their homes. Don't usually live long." Tony explained.

"That's terrifying." Jethro agreed.

"Don't worry it's rare and if Colin had it you would know." Tony assured.

"Can you develop it?" Jethro asked.

"Not very likely." Tony replied.

"I swear it wasn't this scary when Kelly was around." Jethro commented.

"Probably was but there wasn't the internet. The internet has made the world terrifying. Everything is right there and so easy to cause paranoia. On that note I have to get back to work." Tony explained.

* * *

Tony was right. The world was terrifying and it always had been. The only difference was that now everybody could know everything in a matter of seconds. He wondered if Shannon and Kelly's story would have gone viral as it were. He wondered if he would be one of those instant celebrities. If his families faces would have been all over the place. Until the next big thing came around. He wasn't sure what would have happened. He was just glad that Shannon and Kelly had died when they did. Not young but not at a time where it could be the story of the week. He knew that he could have never handled that.

* * *

Grocery shopping took Jethro, three times longer than it ever had. He found himself reading every label and flagging down random employees to ask questions about different products. He bought Colin any banana free fruit snack he could find. In the seafood department he stumbled upon the fake crab meat he loved for some reason. It had soy in it. Sighing he put the package back on the shelf and rolled the cart away. Granted he wasn't going to be giving Colin the crab meat. He couldn't risk the boy getting a hold of his allergen. He had forgotten about the sacrifices of being a parent. Of course his sacrifices were nothing compared to what Shannon had made. She had raised Kelly basically on her own. Giving up her career as a high school math teacher. In short the same things he was doing now. Raising Colin on his own and giving up his career with NCIS. He had once promised Shannon he would make it up to her. Well he certainly was now.

"Love you!" Colin cried.

"I love you too." Jethro replied, in an instant everything was worth it.

* * *

 **A/N: Modern parenting is really taking it's toll on Jethro. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	12. Double Trouble

Wednesday brought another interesting and new opportunity for Jethro. Tony had to cover an overnight shift and his babysitter was unavailable. So Tony had asked Jethro to take Tali for the night. Naturally Jethro was apprehensive about the situation. He was barely able to handle Colin and now he would have to deal with another toddler, but Tony had been so helpful with Colin. It really was the least that Jethro could do. He made up the top bunk on Colin's bed. Testing the bed rail by rolling himself at full force against the bar. The bar barely budged and Jethro assumed that it would be safe for Tali. He made sure the mesh rail was secured for Colin and then retrieved the linens from the closet. He selected the most gender neutral sheets he could find. They were "Finding Nemo" themed and the color was a seat green. He bought a Dora the Explorer tooth brush and bottle of Strawberry scented shampoo at the store. Tali would only be staying a few hours but if this worked out. She may just stay the night on a regular basis.

"What doing?" Colin asked.

"Getting ready for Tali to come over. She will be staying the night with us." Jethro explained.

"Why?" Colin asked.

"Her daddy has to work overnight." Jethro explained.

* * *

Before Tony came over with Tali. Jethro made sure to have a little talk with Colin about being a good host and a good friend. He wasn't sure if the child had even registered anything he had said but he knew it was an important lesson to be learned. Colin was playing in the play area, Jethro had marked off in the living room. When there was a knock on the door. Upon answering Jethro ushered Tony and Tali into the living room. Tony set a large diaper bag on the coffee table and released Tali to join Colin in the play area.

"I thought Tali was potty trained." Jethro commented.

"She is for the most part but the diaper bag seemed like a smart overnight choice. It holds all her clothes, a few cups, her dog, and anything else she'll need. She does still have accidents at night sometimes. So I brought a few pull-ups in case you don't have a mattress protector." Tony explained.

"I have a protector." Jethro replied.

"Great she gets juice in the afternoon, milk with dinner, but only water after that. I try to limit liquid after seven o'clock." Tony explained.

"Any dietary restrictions?" Jethro asked.

"No sugar after five o'clock." Tony replied.

"Alright, anything else?" Jethro asked.

"If she can't get to sleep she likes to hear stories about her Ima." Tony replied.

"Stories about, Ziva? I can handle that." Jethro replied.

"Excellent, thanks again for doing this. If you need anything you can call Jason." Tony explained.

"I thought he couldn't babysit tonight." Jethro commented.

"He can't keep Tali overnight. His wife had surgery today. She's OK but needs to take it easy for a few days." Tony explained.

"I will try not to bother them." Jethro replied.

* * *

By eight o'clock Jethro was wondering if he had some kind of ill effect on toddlers. Tali always seemed to fall asleep easily and behave so well for Tony. For him she was a little terror. With Colin she had trashed the house. Tony had given permission to spank but Jethro couldn't spank Colin. So he just took away Tali's toy. Neither child ate their dinner in fact most of the food ended up on the floor. Bath time was an absolute nightmare. Jethro suspected that the floor was water logged. At bedtime tooth paste ended up all over the bathroom walls and eventually Jethro gave up on pajamas. Just when he thought things could not get any worse. He turned his back for one minute and the kids managed to find the Caf-Pow, Tony had accidentally left in the diaper bag. They only got one sip a piece but it was more than enough. The drink was spilled on the once white carpet and the children were racing around the living room, screaming, and throwing toys all over the place. Jethro turned around again and found that Colin had removed his diaper. Before he could react the couch was covered in urine and feces. Which Tali promptly jumped and rolled right over. Apparently Colin thought it was fun because he was rolling around in the mess giggling and oinking like a pig.

"Piggy! Piggy! Piggy!" Tali cried.

"Oink! Oink!" Colin grunted.

"That is it!" Jethro cried, grabbing both toddlers and slinging them under his arms.

* * *

Colin and Tali hit a wall and Jethro managed to give them a shower. Cleaning the kids was the easy part. It was the furniture, carpet, and clothes that Jethro was dreading greatly. He again found himself wondering Kelly had been like this. If she had been he would have to nominate Shannon for sainthood. God he was missing her right now. Once the children were bathed. He put them into pajamas, tossed them into the bedroom, and closed the door. He headed downstairs, treated the couch and clothes, and tossed the clothes into the washing machine. He was just beginning to relax. When he heard little feet racing down the stairs. Sure enough Tali and Colin had gotten their second winds.

"I thought I told you guys to go to sleep." Jethro commented.

"No sleep!" Colin cried.

"Never sleep!" Tali added.

"Oh you certainly are going to bed." Jethro ordered.

"No!" Colin cried.

"Never!" Tali shouted.

* * *

It took twenty minutes but Jethro finally managed to wrangle the children into his arms. He shoved Colin under his right and Tali under the left. He dragged them kicking and screaming up the stairs. He was at the second to last step. When he realized his shoelace was untied. A fact he realized as he was flying down the staircase. Tali and Colin sitting in dazes at the top of the case. He tried to pull himself up but his wrist gave out under him. An intense pain soared through his body. He raised the injured arm to eye level. It didn't appear to be broken but it was at least sprained. Sighing he retrieved his phone with his good hand.

"Jason Ingram? Who am I speaking with?"

"This is Jethro Gibbs. I am watching Tali DiNozzo tonight."

"Oh right Jethro. Tony told me about you. Everything OK?"

"It's not actually. I just fell down the stairs and I am pretty sure I broke my left wrist. I really need to get checked out. Could you take over for a bit?"

"Of course. Is it just a wrist? Do you need me to call an ambulance or drive you to the hospital?"

"If you don't mind. I probably shouldn't drive."

"You're on Laurel Street, right?"

"Yes"

"I will be right there. Just hang tight."

"Great and sorry for the trouble."

"It is no trouble at all."

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Jethro. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	13. Injured

Jethro's arm was killing him but he could not do anything about it until Jason arrived. He couldn't drive with his wrist and even if he could. He couldn't exactly leave two toddlers to run around the hospital. The only good that came from his injury was that the children seemed to be feeling bad for what they did. He knew they didn't mean to act that way. They were two years old and both were dealing with major changes. Both had been through a hell of a lot more than any kid should have to endure. He really wished that he could be a better father to Colin but he just couldn't seem to get it right. He was lost in thought, when Jason finally arrived. There was a knock on the door and he shooed the kids away with his good hand. Just in case he was wrong and danger was on the other side of the door. The man on the porch matched the description Jason had given. He was tall with curly black hair, caramel colored skin, and blue eyes. Jethro noticed the eyes first. They were the same as his and Jack's but those were relatively common. It was the smile that got him. He knew that distinct smile everywhere. It was the smile of his God Mother and his first major crush. EvaLyn Ray. The wife of his name sake, LJ Moore.

"You alright?" Jason asked.

"You just look like somebody I knew." Jethro replied.

"Name a mixed race celebrity." Jason laughed.

"A friend of my parents actually." Jethro replied.

"Alrighty. Well I have the car-seats installed." Jason replied.

"Car-seats?" Jethro asked.

"Didn't you want me to drive you to the hospital?" Jason asked.

"I did but I didn't want you to go out of your way." Jethro replied.

"Jane I keep Tali so much. It was just easier to buy a second seat. I take the extra out most of the time but it's an easy install by now." Jason explained.

* * *

The drive to the hospital was a fairly short trip. Jethro was getting used to the pain but still wanting to get looked over. The kids were pretty calm on the drive. Even when Jason declared Tali did not deserve her special toy. Upon arrival to the hospital Jason decided to take the kids to the nearby Walmart to kill some time and Jethro got himself signed in. He soon found himself sitting alone in an overly bright cubicle. His wrist was throbbing again and he was starting to worry. Broken wrist meant no driving and weeks of difficulty. Even worse if he needed surgery. That would be at least a few hours in the hospital and who would watch Colin? Even after he was released he would be addled by the pain killers and effects of the anesthesia. A doctor checked him over and referred him to an X-Ray. Then before he knew it he was back in the cubicle waiting on the results.

"The good news is that your arm is not broken. The bad is that it is a nasty sprain." The doctor explained.

"Am I going to need surgery?" Jethro asked.

"You shouldn't. So long as you follow directions that is." The doctor replied.

"I'll try but being a single father, it's going to be rough." Jethro replied.

"Just don't over do it. Is there anyone you can call to help you out?" The doctor asked.

"I have a few friends." Jethro replied.

"Given your circumstances. I am going to go ahead and cast you. You will likely be in the cast for three to six weeks. Maybe longer but it will take forever to heal if you just ignore it." The doctor explained.

* * *

The cast meant that Jethro was unable to drive. Jason and Tony had both agreed to help out and he knew that a few others would step up. Still it was a major inconvenience. Overall he had gotten pretty lucky but it had still scared the hell out of him. He had just sprained his wrist and he would make a full recovery but it could have been so much worse. What if he were injured in a way that left him unable to care for Colin at all? Tony had said he would raise him but Tali and Colin were such a hand full. Could Tony really handle all of that and being a single father?

* * *

By the time Jethro arrived home from the hospital, it was close to when Tony would get off of his shift. Jason agreed to stay with Jethro until Tony made it home or at least until they were sure the children were asleep. The children seemed to be asleep, and Jason and Jethro were sitting up alone in the living room.

"How do you know Tony?" Jethro asked.

"My sister actually dated his roommate back when Tony was living in Peoria." Jason explained.

"Emma?" Jethro asked.

"No my other sister, Cora." Jason replied.

"Small world." Jethro laughed.

"It is, I never thought Tony and I would be brother's in law." Jason commented.

"What?" Jethro asked.

"Nothing" Jason replied.

"Does Tali act up for you?" Jethro asked.

"Oh yeah. She's a great kid for the most part but she has her moments. Colin will even out soon. The terrible two's are bad enough but after everything he's been through. You can't really blame him for his behavior." Jason assured.

"I hope so." Jethro replied.

"So before, you were saying I reminded you of somebody. Who would that be?" Jason asked.

"Well you have my dad's eyes but your smile. You have the same smile as my Godmother. The wife of my namesake actually." Jethro explained.

"Leroy Jethro Moore?" Jason guessed.

"Yes" Jethro replied taken aback."The thing is. Well I guess you know I am adopted. I did some research a few years ago. When Jane and I started trying to start a family. I found out I was born in a small town in Pennsylvania. My mom was named Evalyn Moore and my assumed father was Leroy Jethro Moore. My mom had severe complications during childbirth and died during that night. I was taken to a larger hospital that could handle sick babies. It was soon clear that something was wrong. I was mixed race but both my parents were black. They knew right away who my father was. LJ loved me no matter who my father was but my father. There is no easy way to explain this. My father's wife had just died of cancer six months before." Jason explained.

"And who was your father?" Jethro asked.

"Jackson Gibbs" Jason replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Could Jason be Jethro's brother? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. The True Story

Jason's words were laying heavily on Jethro's heart. Jack had talked about LJ's son pretty regularly. He knew that Eva had started hemorrhaging late in the pregnancy and bled out on the operating table. Jack had said the baby lived about seven hours before dying. Jack had also talked about having another child that died in infancy but Jethro and everybody had assumed they were different cases. After Tony left, Jethro had contacted the only person who could give him answers. His namesake and the step-father to the man who may be his brother. LJ had immediately rushed to the DC area. He was living in a small town between Stillwater and DC, and managed to make the drive in just over an hour. Jethro had called Jason over when LJ was about half an hour away. If all went well, the two men would have answers to life long questions.

"I got Colin down for his nap and LJ will be here any moment." Jethro informed Jason.

"Excellent" Jason replied.

* * *

LJ sat at the head of the table with Jethro and Jason across from him. The kitchen was dimly lit. The two men were filled with anticipation and LJ was obviously nervous. Jethro knew that both of his parents had affairs, but he was sure they stopped when Anne was sick. He wished that his dad was alive. So he could talk to him about everything. He wished that he could say it was OK and talk it out. He had been wishing a lot of things about his father lately.

"Jethro the first thing I want you to know is that your father is not a monster. He did not cheat on his cancer stricken wife. At least not in an evil way. Jethro was as in love with Eva as I was with Anne. We went with who we went with. Because of the color of our skin and the time. We treated our lives like laundry instead of people. While we married the right color. We would well we would switch on occasion. Fairly regularly actually. Right around the time Anne got sick. My marriage was falling apart. Our only reason for not divorcing was again the times. There was nothing between Eva and me, but things were really heating up with her and Jack. I knew as soon as she was pregnant. That the baby was more than likely not mine." LJ explained.

"So you guys had stopped?" Jason asked.

"There was about a ten percent chance that you were mine but I we were preparing for Jack. Our plan was for Eva to finally end the marriage and go live with her mother in a more accepting community. Then in the seventh month. Everything came to blows. Eva and I had the worst fight we had ever had. She got furious and shoved me into a wall and I hit her back. We went to bed furious and the next morning I woke to her screaming my name. I thought she just wanted to argue more but when I rushed upstairs. I found her lying in a pool of blood. I called the doctor and they called for an ambulance. It was all a blur but Eva did bleed out during her emergency C-Section. There was nothing they could have done. Even now really. The baby was obviously half white and I knew that it was Jack's kid. I couldn't handle being a father, barely with Eva and certainly not on my own. Jack desperately wanted to raise his sons together but he could not explain having a newborn. Anne had only been gone three months." LJ explained.

"Why didn't he just move away?" Jethro asked.

"He had promised Anne he would raise you in Stillwater. For all of it's problems and racism. Stillwater was a great place to raise a child." LJ explained.

"So what did you do?" Jason asked.

"We sent you off to Eva's mother in the city and we told the town that you had died from complications. We said you were in your mothers arms. They didn't have open caskets back then. It was an easy lie. Eva's mom raised you." LJ explained.

"Martha raised me until I was ten years old. Then she passed away in her sleep and I was sent to the boys home. I was soon adopted by the Ingram family." Jason explained.

"I am sorry you went through everything that you did. I did not mean to hurt you but I had no choice. Not back then. I am sorry and Jack is sorry." LJ apologized.

"Life is too short for grudges." Jason replied.

"Should we still have a DNA test done?" Jethro asked.

"If you would like but I am sure you are Jack's boy." LJ replied.

* * *

LJ had left and Jethro and Jason were now alone in the living room. Colin was running around the house but for the most part they were alone. The two men were on the couch, just staring at each other dumbfounded. Jethro was relieved that his father had not cheated on his mother because she was sick. Jason was just glad to know hate was not the entire reason for him being surrendered. They had agreed to take a DNA test and Jethro was shopping around for places to have the testing done. They had agreed not to tell anyone. Not even family until, they knew the true answers.

"Are you OK?" Jethro asked.

"Yeah this is just a lot to take in." Jason replied.

"It is" Jethro agreed.

"I wish my father was still alive. Tony always gets so choked up when he talks about Jack." Jason explained.

"He was the best man I had ever met. He would give you the shirt off of his back. I miss him every day." Jethro explained.

"Would he have liked me?" Jason asked.

"Jason he would have adored you." Jethro replied, tears forming in his eyes.

"If it's no trouble I would love to see his grave one day." Jason replied.

"I will take you up as soon as my wrist heals or maybe LJ can take you up tomorrow." Jethro offered.

"No I want to go with you." Jason replied.

"We can go sooner if you don't mind going up sooner." Jethro offered.

"I work from home. So as soon as Jane is back on her feet." Jason replied.

"Deal" Jethro replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Jethro and Jason drive to Stillwater in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. Time In Stillwater

It was two weeks before the trip could be made, but Jethro and Jason were finally on the road to Stillwater. They were still awaiting results of the DNA test but were sure it would be positive. Even if it were not. They would still be friends and consider themselves brothers. They had each only told one person about this possibility. Jethro had told Tony and Jason had told his wife, Jane. Both had been sworn to secrecy and had so far kept their promise. Jethro had wished that he had gotten Abby to run the test but did not no what to expect from her. She may or not take kindly to Jackson cheating on Anne and an unhappy Abby was never a pleasant thing. Jason had found a lab that could get the results in fairly quick and now they would learn the truth any day.

* * *

Bright and early Saturday morning, Jethro and Jason loaded three overnight bags into the back of Jason's minivan and Colin into the back seat. They would be making the drive to Stillwater and then staying for the night. They would drive home the following afternoon but there was so much that Jethro wanted Jason to see. There was more than the general store, and Jackson and Eva's graves. They would be staying in Jethro's childhood home. He had kept the house and made only enough changes to bring the property up to code. Jack and Anne had dreamed of their home being full of children and then eventually grandchildren. Soon they would be getting their wish. Jason would bring his wife and their daughter and Jethro would bring little Colin along.

"All set?" Jason asked, as Jethro finished buckling Colin in.

"Yep" Jethro replied.

"You don't have to do this. I won't die if I don't see the grave." Jason stated.

"You need to see your parents graves. You need to know their hometown." Jethro replied.

"What if I am not your brother?" Jason asked.

"We are still family." Jethro replied.

* * *

Jethro and Jason went through a Hardee's drive thru for breakfast and would eat lunch in Stillwater. They made the drive in just over three hours. Factoring in the breakfast stop and Jethro having to change Colin. Which ended in Colin running around the rest area for half an hour. Though the boy did sleep the rest of the drive. So Jethro decided the detour was well worth it. Upon arriving in Stillwater they stopped at the house, so they could drop off their overnight bags. They waited for Colin to wake up and then headed to the diner for lunch. The diner was a Stillwater institution and had always been Jack's favorite. They still maintained their fifties facade, though most furniture had been replaced following a grease fire about twenty years ago. The wait staff still donned the classic uniforms. Though most of the female employees had traded the dress for the men's uniform. It was easier to work in and the clothes were far easier and cheaper to purchase. The waiter came by and reminisced with Jethro about Tony's fixation on James Dean and old movies. He then took the orders of the trio. Jethro ordered the Hamburger steak and fries, Jason ordered the classic BLT and house salad, and Colin selected chicken nuggets and macaroni.

"Did you eat here when you were a kid?" Jason asked.

"All the time. Our mom's actually worked here." Jethro replied.

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Yes my mom was a cook and your mom worked as a waitress." Jethro explained.

"So Anne was a good cook?" Jason asked.

"The best" Jethro replied.

"What about my mom?" Jason asked.

"No so much. She managed to mess up a TV dinner once. I mean they were pretty nasty back in the day but your mom somehow made it worse." Jethro explained.

"What about our dad?" Jason asked.

"Jack was a fantastic cook. His mom taught him saying he may need the skill one day. He sure did when mom was sick." Jethro explained.

* * *

Stillwater Community Cemetery was nearly as old as the hills. The first residents were the wife and children of the Pastor of the old church. They had all succumbed to Measles long ago and were buried behind the parsonage in the days when most were buried on the family property. When the eldest son's wife passed in child birth shortly thereafter. He was buried beside his wife and from then on all the family was buried there. Then came the days of community cemetery and since the sole surviving son of the pastor was now mayor. He commissioned the land. The town was out growing the plot of land and another cemetery was being made on the other side of town. Though most were now buried out of town. Jack had been offered a plot in the new cemetery but insisted on being buried with his wife and the rest of his family. He had, had a cow when Jethro had buried Shannon and Kelly in DC. Though in time he came to understand and even accepted that Jethro would be buried elsewhere as well. Eva had been buried not far from Jack and Anne. Causing outrage because even cemeteries were segregated and Stillwater was pretty behind the times. Now the decisions were respected and even understood.

"Here they are." Jethro said.

"Jack and Eva, I am I mean I may be your son." Jason introduced.

"His name is Jason and he is a great guy. He will be my brother no matter what the test shows." Jethro explained.

* * *

That night Jethro and Jason were lying out in the back of Jackson's house, looking up at the sky. It was a clear night and you could see any star that was visible in the Western hemisphere. Colin slept peacefully in the crook of Jethro's arm and Jason had just finished face-timing with Jane and Ally. They were now just watching the stars and spotting the occasional night bird flying over.

"Has it always been this beautiful?" Jason asked.

"Always" Jethro replied.

"Thank you" Jason replied.

"For what?" Jethro asked.

"For finally giving me my family." Jason replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Everything I said about Stillwater was fiction to my knowledge. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. The Results

The big day had finally arrived. The results of the DNA test had finally come in. They had actually arrived the night before but Jason had family obligations, and Jethro and Jason had agreed to open the results together. Needless to say the brothers were filled with anticipation about the results. What was worse. They were being made to wait even longer. Life had gotten in the way and now the possible brothers were forced to wait until after work.

* * *

Jethro was going mad. He wished that he was back at work but was still trying to figure a few things out. He still wasn't sure about NCIS and he needed to find a good daycare for Colin. Jason worked from home but Jethro just didn't know. Work aside he desperately wanted to rip the envelope open and needed a distraction. Of course this was the one day that Colin was actually willing to take his nap. Jethro tried the TV but it was barely a distraction. He considered taking a walk but didn't have anything to control Colin with. The last thing he needed was for his kid to run out into traffic. Finally just after lunch Tony came over.

"Did you find anything out?" Tony asked.

"They came in last night but I have to wait for Jason to get off of work." Jethro explained.

"Jason works from home." Tony commented.

"He has to go to a meeting at the office." Jethro explained.

"Oh yeah" Tony replied.

"I promised Jason I wouldn't peak but I can't control you." Jethro suggested.

"Are you giving me permission to snoop?" Tony questioned.

"I guess you could call it that." Jethro replied.

"No offense but I am not going to do that." Tony replied.

"Why not?" Jethro asked.

"Because you promised Jason." Tony replied.

"Alright but you never were a goody two shoes and I would not be mad." Jethro pleaded.

"Sorry but you are going to have to wait. Anyway I have to pick up Tali." Tony replied.

* * *

Jason looked up at the clock. He swore that time had actually moved backwards. He worked from home at a local insurance company. Recently the CEO had decided that all work from home employees were required to have at least one day at the office a week. Jason did not mind going to the office. On most days anyway. Today he wanted to rush home and then to Jethro's house. He was dying to know the results of the test. He was dying to know if he had an older brother and finally answers about the identities of his birth parents.

"Ingram are you alright?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Fine" Jason replied.

"You see pretty distracted." Mr. Jones observed.

"Without going into details I may learn the identities of my birth parents tonight and it has been weighing on my mind all day." Jason explained.

"Is that so?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Yes sir" Jason replied.

"You won't be able to focus. Go home and get your results. I will see you next week." Mr. Jones replied.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked.

"Go" Mr. Jones replied.

* * *

Jason drove back to Jethro's house at top speed. He could not wait to finally see those results. He was sure that Jethro was going to be his brother. Except what if he wasn't? Yes, Jethro would still be his brother but Jason wanted to know his parents. He had for a long time but he was too afraid to pursue past the basic search. He considered just going back to work but Mr. Jones was eminent. He could go home but Jane was just as insistent. After talking himself down. He climbed out of the door and walked up to Jethro's porch.

"You're early." Jethro commented.

"Boss let me go early." Jason replied.

"Are you ready?" Jethro asked.

"As I'll ever be." Jason replied.

* * *

Jethro led his possible brother into the living room. Truth be told he was actually glad Jason did not get off work until late. As curious as he was. He was scared to death. Jason was his brother regardless, but he had always wondered about the Moore baby. He wondered why LJ didn't even let Jack see the body. Why there was no birth certificate. He a schoolmate whose baby brother died after only seconds of life. Even that baby had a birth-certificate. So why did baby Moore not? Now Jethro may finally have answers or Jason would just be a man and the baby would still be out there somewhere. Meaning he would again have no family except for Collin.

"Well here they are." Jethro announced.

"Great, I can't wait." Jason replied.

"Yeah me either." Jason agreed.

* * *

Taking a final deep breath slit the envelope open. Jason leaned over and waited. The seconds felt like hours. The envelope seemed to be made out of titanium. Again Jason was sure that time had moved backwards. The paper was dragged out of the envelope in slow motion and even the brothers words seemed to drag out. Jethro held the envelope to his face, let out a small cry, and then shoved the envelope into Jason's hands. Preparing for bad news, Jason slowly moved the envelope to his face. He read the words he brother had just read but was not so good at controlling himself.

"Wooohooo!" Jason cried.

"We are brothers!" Jethro cried.

"It's true! It's true!" Jason shouted.

"When do you want to make the big announcement?" Jethro asked.

"As soon as possible." Jason replied.

"How is Sunday?" Jethro asked.

"Perfect" Jason replied.

* * *

Both Gibbs brothers were over the moon. Jason would remain an Ingram as that family had raised and loved him for so many years but he was open to getting Gibbs put somewhere in his name. Jethro was just so happy to have family. He had been alone for so many years and now he had a brother and a son. Family he wished Jack, Shannon, and Kelly could have met. He tried to focus on the good over the bad. He tried not to put his pain first. He was just so happy to finally have a family.

* * *

 **A/N: Well it's official. How will everybody take the news? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	17. The Announcement

Jethro and Jason were ecstatic to be brothers. Jason had always wanted a brother but he was the only boy of the five Ingram children. Emma and Cora were the natural children, and Jason, Sophie, and Kimberly were adopted. Jethro had always wanted a family but Anne could not have anymore after Jethro. The brothers were planning a big dinner to make the announcement. Jason however had another surprise up his sleeve. His and technically Jethro's sister Emma. Was engaged to Tony. The Ingram children all knew but the outside world was still none the wiser. Jason had given Tony his blessing to make the announcement at the dinner. Knowing that Jethro would be beyond thrilled.

"I was thinking of getting steaks for the dinner. Is anyone in your family vegetarian?" Jethro asked.

"My niece Tasha but she won't be there. She is away at college." Jason replied.

"Any restrictions?" Jethro asked.

"Sophie has Celiacs and a few other allergies but she usually eats before she goes out and brings safe snacks." Jason explained.

"Get back to me and I will try to have something for her." Jethro replied.

"I will" Jason promised.

"Tony and Emma are both off and going to bring Tali." Jethro commented.

"About that..." Jason started.

"What? Tony doesn't have any allergies and neither does Tali. Is it Emma?" Jethro asked.

"Emma is fine. It's just well they have their own news." Jason replied.

"Really?" Jethro asked.

"I am sworn to secrecy." Jason explained.

* * *

Friday night Jethro's backyard was filled with people. There was Jethro and Colin, Jason, his wife Jane and their daughter Rose, Emma, Tali and Tony, Sophie her husband Brandon, and their children Carter and Lucas, Cora, her husband Peter, and their son David, Kimberly, fiancee Fred, and their children Kyle, and Justine belonging to Kimberly, Duke, and Dustin belonging to Fred, and their children together Tammy and Francis. Then there was Jethro's family McGee and Delilah, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy and Breena. Tori had an ear infection and was home with Ed. The yard was lit with party lights and Tiki Torches leftover from last summer. The picnic tables were covered with red and purple table cloths. Jethro had ended up settling on bacon cheese burgers, fries, baked beans, and various salads for the meal. He had made Sophie a plain baked potato and a simple garden salad. Selecting allergy friendly topping for her to pick from. Jethro and Jason stood to make the announcement. Jethro could not help but notice Tony and Emma were sitting extra close, and Jane had an extra wide smile.

"You are probably wondering why we gathered you all here. Well the thing is. Jason and I had an instant connection." Jethro started.

"I had been adopted and Jethro's father had secretly fathered another baby. Jethro and I got to talking and decided to take a DNA test. Well it turns out that Jethro and I are more than just friends. We are brothers." Jason explained.

* * *

The reactions were mixed. Most of the nieces and nephews were excited to have another uncle to play with. Sophie and Emma were thrilled, Cora was indifferent. Same goes for the spouses and the older nieces and nephews. Kimberly happy but did worry that Jason would not want to be family anymore. Jason assured her, he would never stop being her brother. The McGee's, Palmer's, and Ducky were over the moon for Jethro and Jason. Abby was predictably angry that they were celebrating Jackson having an affair. Even after Jethro assured her that Anne knew and had her own incidents. She still ran off and Ducky took off after her. Promising to take her home and talk to her once she cooled down a little. After the shock of Abby's outburst wore off, Tony and Emma stood and stepped to the center of the crowd. Jane stood too but stepped back when she saw what Tony and Emma were doing.

"We hate to steal the thunder but Jason gave us his blessing and I know that Gibbs will understand. Once he hears what the announcement is anyway." Tony announced.

"As many of you know Tony and I have been dating for a few months now and friends for nearly two years." Emma added.

"Last month I asked Emma to marry me and she said yes." Tony announced.

"Tony! That is wonderful!" Jethro cried.

* * *

Tony and Emma's news was about the same as Jethro's as far as excitement went. Most were thrilled for the couple, others were indifferent and a few were angered by Tony and Emma stealing Jason and Jethro's thunder. After Emma and Tony had returned to their seats, Jane stepped into the center of the group. Her hand carefully placed on her stomach.

"Jason and I found out this morning and like with Tony and Emma. He gave me his blessing. Jethro there is one more member about to be added to your family. In seven to eight months you will have a new niece or nephew." Jane announced.

* * *

The night turned out to be a night for announcements. They learned that Kimberly and Fred were married, that Sophie was entering a clinical trial that may cure her allergies, Jimmy announced that Breena and him had been matched with a birth mother, and the McGee's were adopting as well. Cora announced that she was going back to teaching, and Colin declared that he was going to marry Tali. That last announcement got a big laugh and a chorus of awe's when he placed his half eaten ring pop on Tali's finger. In true DiNozzo fashion Tali took a huge bight out of the ring pop and squealed in excitement. The party wounded down and soon Jethro was left alone with Colin. The toddler ran around for a while but soon fell into a deep sleep. So peaceful that Jethro considered having a huge party every night. Just to get some peace and quiet. Once Colin was asleep Jethro headed down to his basement and got to work. He found Jack's photo album and studied all the pictures of Jack and Anne and LJ and Eva. He fell into a deep sleep on the floor of the basement. He could not remember the last time he was this happy.

* * *

 **A/N: Abby will accept the news soon enough. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	18. Day at The Park

Jethro and Jason were planning a big trip to Stillwater in the summer. Jason's wife Jane taught Anatomy at the local high school but would be off the last two weeks of June, all of July and the firs two weeks of August. They were shooting to go for two weeks in July. They would be staying in Jethro's childhood home and really getting to know the town. LJ Moore had been invited and would finally get to know his long lost son.

* * *

Now that the announcement had been made and the trip was being planned but still a while off. Jethro had gone back to focusing mainly on Colin. The boy was settling in well but his behavior was getting out of hand. Jethro had consulted the pediatrician. Who informed him that Colin was lonely and acting out, out of boredom. Colin acted equally bad when Tali was around. Still Colin was far happier when he had a friend to play with. Jethro was uneasy about daycare but had agreed to start keeping Tali more days. However Tali would be staying with Jason on evenings Tony worked. Jethro had also arranged a few weekend play-dates with Rose Ingram. Same went for Tori Palmer. Still Jethro knew Colin needed to have friends outside of his personal inner circle. The best way to do that was to take Colin where other children were. Today that place was the park. Jethro chose a park about ten minutes from his home that had equipment for younger children.

"Alright Colin, go play over here and I will be on that bench." Jethro explained.

"OK" Colin replied.

* * *

Jethro walked over to the bench and Colin headed for the play area. Colin climbed onto a rocking horse that was bolted to a padded piece of concrete. He was rocking back and forth and spinning. He soon jumped off and raced to the for the slide. He rode the slide four or five times. Before racing back to the horse. He stayed on that thing for an hour before a little girl showed up to ride. Jethro lifted Colin off of the horses and the little girl eagerly climbed on.

"Horsey!" Colin cried.

"I am sorry Colin but you were riding for a long time. There is a lion over here that is empty." Jethro explained, pointing to the lion toy, recently vacated by a green looking boy.

"Horsey!" Colin cried.

"Colin you rode for an hour. You can ride the lion or we can go cool down a bit before lunch." Jethro explained.

"Horsey!" Colin cried.

"Alright let's go cool down." Jethro replied.

* * *

Colin pulled himself away from Jethro and began flailing and screaming. Jethro sighed and calmly carried the boy over to the bench. Colin screamed for about ten minutes but soon calmed down. After another ten minutes Colin was wanting to eat his lunch. Jethro unpacked the sandwich and juice box from the cooler. The boy eagerly gulped down his lunch. He ate pretty quickly. So Jethro made him sit a few more minutes before going back to play. That got him another tantrum. Thankfully far less intense than the first. Once Colin's stomach was relaxed a bit. Jethro would return him to the play area and take another shot at getting the boy to play with the other children. The horse was occupied by the another boy but Jethro quickly ushered the toddler to the swings. He loaded the small boy into the toddler swing and began pushing. The boy kicked, giggled, and clapped with excitement. Apparently the thing this boy liked was going fast. Jethro would take him to the go cart track. Just as soon as he was big enough. In the meantime it was swings and rocking horses. After a while Jethro got tired and the point of this trip was to get Colin to make friends. Jethro unloaded Colin from the swing and escorted him over to the play structure, where several other children were playing.

"Everybody this is Colin." Jethro introduced.

* * *

Most of the children were not interested but one boy introduced himself as Danny. Jethro wanted to stay and make sure the children played with Colin but the child had to learn how to make friends on his own. Jethro walked away and by the time he got back to the bench. Danny and Colin were chasing each other around the play area.

"They sure get along." A man Jethro guessed was Danny's grandfather commented.

"They do. I am glad. Colin doesn't really have many friends. He has his cousins and the daughter of a friend of mine but no others." Jethro explained.

"Danny isn't even that lucky. He has a couple cousins but they live over an hour away. His only real friend is the granddaughter of a friend of mine. I have tried a few times but he is awfully shy and I don't blame him. He lost both of his parents in a matter of weeks." The man explained.

"I am sorry to hear that. I am Colin's father but his mother died from a drug overdose." Jethro explained.

"That's rough. Danny's mother was bipolar and ran out in front of a train. Danny doesn't know the story. He just knows that she died and that was devastating enough for him. Then about six weeks later Danny's father collapsed from an embolism in the shower. He was supposed to bring Danny over to me and when he didn't show up I went to check on him. Danny was at the door and told me daddy wouldn't wake up. I found him and called the paramedics. They got him back but he had been without oxygen so long. He was declared brain dead the following day and after a week I decided it was time to let him go." Danny's grandfather explained.

"I am sorry" Jethro apologized.

"I am conflicted. I pray Danny doesn't remember the bad stuff but I want him to remember his parents." Danny's grandfather explained.

"That is how I feel about Colin's mother." Jethro admitted.

"It's good to meet somebody who understands." Danny's grandfather commented.

"That it does." Jethro agreed.

* * *

 **A/N: Jethro could use a few friends too. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	19. Sick Day

Jethro was glad to be making friends. He was even more grateful that Colin was making friends. The boy got along great with Tali and did OK with Tori but for the most part he was extremely shy. Jethro suspected the child did not get much social interaction. Past being around his mom and her junkie friends. It infuriated Jethro that his ex could screw Colin and him the way that she did. He was trying to move past the resentment. Knowing that it was not good for Colin. Even if Deb was bad news, she was still Colin's mother and bad talk could damage him for life. Jethro knew a day would come when Colin asked about his mother. Even if by some miracle Jethro were remarried again by the time the question came. Colin still deserved the truth, not a lie. Jethro just didn't know how to give that truth. How did you tell a child that his mother was a junkie and she overdosed in the car. Would Colin remember the accident and his ordeal? How the hell would Jethro handle that one?

* * *

Jethro sat on the edge of the bed, cradling his son in his arms. Colin was exhausted after his big day. So tired that he was actually falling asleep at his bed time and not an hour before Jethro had been planning on waking up. It was not long before Colin was fast asleep. Jethro placed the child on his bed, tucked him in, and kissed him gently on the forehead. In doing so he noticed a slight warmth on the forehead. He ducked into the bathroom and retrieved the thermometer from the medicine cabinet. He carefully slipped in into Colin's mouth, not wanting to jinx the moment of peace. Several moments passed before the thermometer finally beeped. Carefully he removed the thermometer from under his son's tongue. According to it, Colin was running a slight fever. Just under one hundred degrees. Jethro could not remember if that was serious or not nor could he remember what he was supposed to do. Did he take Colin to the ER or wait for the morning? Was their something he could give him or should he let it pass? After several minutes of racking his brain. He called the people who would know the answer. Tony did not answer his phone and nor did Jimmy. Jethro's last hope was his younger brother. Mercifully Jason picked up on the first ring.

"Jethro it's nine o'clock. Is everything OK?"

"No it's not actually."

"What's wrong?"

"Colin is running a fever."

"How bad is it?"

"Ninety nine point seven"

"So below a hundred?"

"Yeah, what am I supposed to do?"

"Is he showing any other symptoms? Holding his ear? Vomiting? Does he have any new teeth coming in?"

"No, no, and not that I have noticed."

"OK well all you can really do is keep an eye on him. Check his temperature every hour or so. If it goes above a hundred and lasts or if he appears to be in pain contact his pediatrician. If the fever spikes or if he shows signs of distress, take him to the ER."

"That's it?"

"Yes and call me if you need anything else."

"Of course"

* * *

Jethro drug the old air mattress into Colin's room and pumped air into it. The mattress had a slow leak but Jethro was going to be up every hour or so anyway. He checked Colin's temperature again before he went to sleep. The temperature was about the same if not a little lower but Jethro set the alarm anyway. Colin's fever persisted through the night but did not rise about ninety nine point eight. Jethro ended up falling asleep around five in the morning. He did not wake again until nine. When he woke the mattress was completely flat and Colin was curled up in a ball on the bed. Jethro grabbed the thermometer and stuck it under Colin's tongue. Now he was really worried Colin had slept for nearly thirteen hours. That was unheard of, more than two hours uninterrupted was amazing for Colin. The thermometer beeped a few moments later and again Jethro held it close to his own face. A sick feeling washed over the former Marine's body. Colin's fever had jumped from ninety eight point four to one hundred and five point three. Colin was lethargic but trembled in pain when Jethro tried to pick him up. Fear raced through the man's heart. He grabbed his phone and sent Jason a frantic text.

" _Colin's fever spiked, seems to be in a great deal of pain, extremely lethargic. Taking him to the emergency room."_

* * *

The emergency room was a terrifying place for Jethro. His mind was swamped by the memories of agents being shot or otherwise injured in the line of duty. Of those terrible days when Tony was still recovering from the plague and would suffer from flare-ups. Then there were the memories of when Kelly would be sick or injured. He had been lucky that she had only been in ER three times. He had not been lucky in that she died one of those times. He knew it was very different with Colin and Kelly. Colin just had a high fever. Kelly had been gravely wounded in a car accident. Still the fear was there. What if this was one of those things? The illness that seemed innocent enough but ended up being a near tragedy or worse a full blown tragedy. Jethro was sure that he was going to be sick.

"Colin Gibbs" A voice called at long last.

* * *

Jethro picked Colin up and calmly carried him back to the cubicle. Colin was warm to the touch and his face was a bright red. Jethro was sure that it was scarlet fever or something deadlier. Jethro placed Colin on the table and the doctor went to work examining Colin.

"What is it? Scarlet Fever?" Jethro asked.

"Colin has a raging ear infection. I am prescribing antibiotics but he should be fine in a few days. If the temperature does not go down. Bring him back in and we will take another look." Dr. Taylor explained.

"But what about the rash?" Jethro asked.

"Was he out in the sun yesterday?" Dr. Taylor asked.

"Yes for about five hours." Jethro replied.

"It is a simple sunburn." Dr. Taylor replied.

* * *

 **A/N: How will Jethro handle a sick and sun burned child? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	20. Sick Day : 2

Colin seemed to be a lot better by that afternoon. Jethro on the other hand was worn down and frazzled. He didn't get much sleep the night before and wasn't counting on getting anymore the next night. Colin seemed to be rotating between bouncing off the walls to sick and fussy. Colin was currently in a fussy state but had at least managed to lie down. Jethro was lying on the couch wondering when this would be over. The antibiotics lasted seven days but the doctor said it usually didn't last that long. If the condition persisted past that Jethro was to bring Colin back in. If the fever lasted more than a couple days or if it remained over a hundred more than a few hours. Jethro was instructed to bring him straight back. Since returning home Colin temperature had been a bit like the night before, the higher nineties and right at a hundred but he was not in anyway distressed. He was unhappy but still being Colin. Jethro was again wondering how Shannon handled everything. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard a knock on the door. Groaning he forced himself off the couch and drug himself to the front door. He was relieved that it was only Jason on the other side.

"How is he doing?" Jason asked.

"Better I think. He was bouncing off the walls when we got home and then he started crying for some reason. We've alternated between the two moods about five times since then." Jethro explained.

"That's how it is with sick little ones." Jason laughed.

"So what brings you here?" Jethro asked.

"Jane and I figured you'd be home-bound until Colin felt better. So she got some groceries for you. We took Colin's allergies into account and this should last at least two days. If Colin still isn't up for going out let us know and we will pick you up more supplies or one of us can sit with Colin for you." Jason explained.

"How much do I owe you?" Jethro asked.

"It's on the house." Jason replied.

"Are you sure?" Jethro asked.

"Jane and I have been very lucky. We just want you to pay it forward. I know it's the most trite statement out there but it's really all we can ask." Jason explained.

"I will do that." Jethro replied.

* * *

Jethro made a pot of soup for himself and Colin. The child wasn't up for eating much and Jethro was too tired to care. While the soup was cooking he poured himself a glass of beer and kicked back for a bit. He worried he was jinxing himself having a drink but he just wanted to unwind. In hopes of countering the beer he added a few pieces of bread and cheese to his soup. He headed up to the bedroom to check Colin. Mercifully the boy's temperature was still high but far from the danger zone.

"Hey Colin do you want to eat anything?" Jethro asked.

"Pizza" Colin replied.

"No sir your stomach is effected by the medicine. I made you chicken soup. If you can keep that down tonight. We will try something more exciting for lunch tomorrow." Jethro explained.

"Pizza soup!" Colin cried.

"You could be Tony's son." Jethro laughed.

* * *

In the end Jethro was glad he didn't give in to Colin's pizza demands. The soup ended up shooting from both ends all over the living room. The good news was that Colin's clothes were on the verge of too small anyway and he ended up just throwing them into the garbage. He got Colin cleaned up and poured water into a sippy cup. Once Colin was cleaned he carried the thankfully sleepy child up to his bedroom. He tucked Colin into bed and for a while just stood in the doorway of the bedroom. Words could not express how relieved he was that Colin's illness was minor and temporary. He was already seeing Colin come back to him. He had no idea how parents did it when their children had long term illnesses. He had barely gotten through Tony having the plague and that was completely different. Tony was a grown man and Jethro knew that he would survive.

"Gibbs!" Colin cried.

"You alright little buddy?" Jethro asked.

"Love Gibbs" Colin yawned.

* * *

Jethro's heart was warmed. He loved knowing that Colin loved him. He didn't know if his son understood that Gibbs was daddy and that daddy was different than mommy. Colin was so young and his understanding was so minute. Jethro was just glad he was as well adjusted as he was. Jethro himself was a pretty damaged child and he had not been through half of what Colin had. Yes his mother had died but at least her death was natural and at least he was old enough to remember her. Colin was far too young to endure all that he had. It was not right and it certainly was not fair.

* * *

Jethro woke the next morning to a pleasant surprise. Colin's fever had broken and a good deal of color had returned. Even the sunburn had faded to a gentle pink. For breakfast he made plain eggs that Colin ate eagerly. There was disturbance following the breakfast but nothing like the night before. Jethro had Colin settled with his favorite cartoon. When he heard his phone buzz. Jason was calling and Jethro actually smiled. He loved having family to look in on him again.

"How is he?"

"So much better than yesterday."

"That is a relief."

"Tell me about it."

"Listen if Colin is feeling up to it and if you want to. Jane and I are taking Rose to the zoo on Saturday and you are more than welcome to join us."

"That sounds amazing and I would be happy to join you. I am sure that Colin will be better by then. It's just an ear infection and the doctor said most healthy kids bounce back pretty quickly."

"In that case we will be more than happy to have you join us."

* * *

 **A/N: Jethro is handling a sick kid well. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	21. Back to Normal (sort of)

As predicted Colin bounced back pretty quickly. With the doctor's blessing Jethro stopped the antibiotic after five days but continued the ear drops for the full ten. The fever finally broke and stayed away on day two and Colin was back to his old self by day four. He continued to tug on his ear and get frustrated for a week but he was much happier. Jethro was happier with his son being on the upswing. Even healthy, wild Colin was better than sick Colin. Jethro could deal with the constant movement and tantrums. What he could not handle was seeing his son in pain. As promised Jason minded Colin until Jethro was no longer nervous about taking him out. Jethro was careful around other children until the ear-drops stopped but allowed Colin to go to the store and play with children he knew would not infect Colin with further illness and were not at serious risks themselves. Now that Colin was off all medicines and no longer in pain. Jethro was taking him to his first real social interaction. The Palmer's Church had a mother's day out program. There was the advantage of knowing that Victoria and Tali would be there but there would also be ten to fifteen other children around Colin's age and certain actives involved random grouping.

"Where we going today?" Colin asked.

"I am taking you to a special group to make new friends." Jethro explained.

"Friends?" Colin asked.

"Yes like Tali and Tori are your friends but these will be new friends." Jethro explains.

"Why?" Colin asked.

"So you have people to play with and so starting school next year is easier." Jethro explained.

"I go to school?!" Colin cried.

"Next year after you turn three." Jethro replied.

"Joey goes to school. He likes it a lot." Colin explained.

"Whose Joey? Is he your imaginary friend?" Jethro asked.

"Imaginary?" Colin asked.

"The friend only you can see." Jethro explained.

"No other people see Joey." Colin replied.

"Who is he? Maybe we can arrange a play-date." Jethro offered.

"The cop men and lady took him." Colin explained.

"Why?" Jethro asked.

"Mommy's friend hurt him." Colin explained.

"What do you mean?" Jethro asked.

"Nothing not supposed to say." Colin explained.

* * *

Jethro spent a good twenty minutes filling out forms to get Colin into the class. He filled out a two page medical form and a single page contact form. Most was basic and aside from a few added allergies and medical conditions. It was the same as when he signed Kelly up for school. The thing that got him was separate form the listed people NOT allowed to have access to Colin. While Jethro had his share of enemies he couldn't give enough identification and just checked the box to have him contacted if ANYONE besides him tried to collect Colin. Once the forms were filled out the teacher took Colin's hand and guided him towards the nursery.

"Jethro" Colin called.

"Be good Colin I will be back at one thirty." Jethro promised, trying to hide his fears.

* * *

Colin's story about Joey weighed heavily on Jethro's mind. Between his own experiences with Jason and the many experiences during his years at NCIS. He knew there was an extremely good chance that little Colin had an older brother out there. After spending a few minutes composing himself in the parking lot. He headed towards NCIS. He was still not on the best of terms with Abby. She still had reservations about Jethro being so accepting of Jason. On top of that she was hurt by him leaving to father Colin and not having much time for friends anymore. That being said while Abby may be needed down the road. The search for Joey would fall into the laps of the agents.

"Gibbs! What do you need?!" McGee cried.

"Help finding a child." Jethro replied.

"Not Colin I hope." McGee commented.

"No but Colin was talking about a boy named Joey. I think he is Colin's half brother. That's how it sounded anyway." Jethro explained.

"What is Colin's last name? What was it I mean?" McGee asked.

"Adams" Jethro replied.

* * *

Colin stuck to the back of the room. Today was one of the days that Tali went to real school and Tori had left early to spend time with her great aunt. He was the smallest kid in the room and he didn't know any of the other kids. He really wished that Joey was here right now. If Joey were around his mommy would not have died. He liked Jethro a lot better than his mom but he missed his old family. The room seemed far too big and Colin was scared to death. He hid himself behind a shelf and persisted to wait until Jethro came back for him. If Jethro came back for him that is.

* * *

Joey watched the clouds from outside his classroom window. He was hoping that his teacher would not notice that he was not paying attention. He knew that he had to learn to focus if he wanted to go back to the regular classroom and have a real family. That's why the Tucker's had canceled the adoption process. He was not smart enough for them. He wanted to be smarter but he was not and even if he were. Today was just hard to focus. He was thinking about his brother Colin and the last time he saw him. He was taken to foster care but their mom's friend had claimed Colin was hers to keep him from the police. Now they were separated and Joey doubted he would ever see Colin again.

"Joseph Adams! Pay attention!" Mrs. Farmer cried.

"It's just Joey." Joey corrected.

"Do I look like I was born yesterday?! Nobody is just named Joey!" Mrs. Farmer spat.

"I am" Joey argued.

"Not true! Now come up to the bored and solve problem number four." Mrs. Farmer ordered.

"Yes Mrs. Farmer." Joey replied nervously unaware that his life was about to turn around.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Joey be able to take Joey in as well? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	22. Brothers

Locating Joey was easier than Jethro had anticipated. McGee had a few connections with DCF and was able to use them to get in touch with Joey's social worker. Joey was placed in foster care about three months before Debra's death. He had originally been placed with the Miller Family of Bethesda but they changed their minds just hours before the adoption process was to begin. Since then Joey had been placed with seven different foster families. Most lasting less than a week. Currently he was residing with a family who happened to be located in Alexandria. He had been with them a week and a half and the social worker had a random check in planned for that afternoon.

"So the social worker said she was going to meet with the Harper's after school. If things were not working out then Joey will be relocated to the Palmer family until you can get certified. Normally it is a months long process but my friend said he could speed it up for you." McGee explained.

"He won't need to stay with the Palmer's. I am certified as a foster parent. I got certified after I got custody of Colin. I wanted to give him siblings. I got through the process quick as a former Marine and with my contacts. I can get a child any day." Jethro explained.

"So Joey can come to you if it doesn't work out?" McGee asked.

"Yes but what if things are working out with Joey's foster family?" Jethro asked.

"Well they live in Alexandria and if Google Maps is right it's less than ten minutes away from your house." McGee explained.

"Do you think they will allow Joey to have a relationship with his brother?" Jethro asked.

"If they are good parents they will." McGee assured.

* * *

By the end of the day Joey had a warning note from his teacher, a warning note was one step away from detention. Not that it mattered to the Harper's he may as well have murdered the president. They did not like him. They only had him because they needed a young boy to be their slave and he knew how to cook and do house work. When he was not working he had to stay in his room and if he broke even the smallest rule he would be beaten. The bus ride went far too fast and before he knew it he was walking towards his latest home. His heart dropped when he saw both cars in the driveway. He prayed that Mr. Harper's car was just broken again. No such luck, both of his foster parents were waiting for him when he stepped through the front door.

"Good afternoon Joseph. How was your day?" Mr. Harper asked.

"It was good." Joey lied.

"Anything for us to see?" Mrs. Harper asked.

"No" Joey lied again.

"I don't believe you. Give me your backpack." Mr. Harper insisted.

"Here you go." Joey replied, reluctantly handing over his backpack.

* * *

Joey's body trembled as Mr. Harper unzipped his backpack and riffled through. Soon his foster father had the note and was reading it. Mr. Harper's body tensed and his face turned a bright red. He grabbed Joey by his shirt and drug him close. Joey was looking into the man's face he could smell the fish Mr. Harper always ate for lunch.

"Disruptive behavior and daydreaming?! Are you even trying?!" Mr. Harper demanded.

"I was just having trouble. The numbers swirl around and letters are even worse." Joey explained.

"I am not here for excuses." Mr. Harper spat.

* * *

Mr. Harper delivered a hard punch to Joey's face before swinging him by his arm and dropping him hard onto the floor. Mrs. Harper hit Joey hard with her purse and screamed at him about the Bible and the struggles of Job. Saying if he could get through losing everything then Colin could get through a rough start and a few issues in school. He just had to pray about it. Colin knew that was not true. He knew that prayer worked but he also knew that some students needed a tutor. The teacher he had when he was with the Miller's wanted to get him into tutoring but he changed families after that. Then none of his other teachers cared or maybe they did they just didn't have time to care. The screaming continued even though somebody was knocking at the door. Eventually Mrs. Harper yelled for the person to come in, the door opened and Mrs. Scott entered.

"What is going on?!" Mrs. Scott demanded.

"Joseph got a bad report from school. We were just having a talk." Mrs. Harper explained.

"I heard you screaming from the driveway. Could it have been that bad?" Mrs. Scott asked.

"Disruptive behavior and daydreaming" Mr. Harper replied.

"Hardly something you need to scream over. A lecture and discussion on how to do better would be far superior." Mrs. Scott explained.

"Who are you to tell me how to raise my children?" Mrs. Harper demanded.

"The social worker who gave you your child." Mrs. Scott spat.

* * *

Just like that Joey was free from the Harper's abuse. Mrs. Scott took photos and jotted down a few notes in her note pad. While Joey headed up to his room to collect his few belongings. Soon Joey was in the backseat of Mrs. Harper's car. She turned off of the Harper's block, then left and continued straight. She said that Joey had a new family already and that greatly worried him. He feared he would end up in another abusive home or a good one that did not let him stay long. He was not smart or athletic. He was small and his face was deformed by a large birthmark and a birth defect that resulted from his mother's drinking. The car continued to drive until they came to an average sized two story house. It was boring with only a small patch of red roses to brighten the yard. The front door opened and a middle aged man with gray hair and blue eyes stepped out. He looked gruff and it scared Joey more than he cared to admit. A small boy emerged behind the man and it caused Joey to stop in his tacks. It was the only family he had ever had, his baby brother.

"Colin!" Joey cried.

"Joey!" Colin squealed.

"Joey this is your new father Jethro Gibbs. He is Colin's father and he is going to adopt you." Mrs. Scott explained.

"So Colin will be my brother again?" Joey asked excitedly.

"He never stopped being your brother but now you can never be separated again." Jethro explained.

* * *

 **A/N: I know Jethro would never get Joey so easily in the real world but I wanted the brothers reunited ASAP. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	23. Problems

So far Joey was settling in well and Jethro was adoring having two sons. Colin seemed calmer with his brother around but now it was Joey who was causing issues. Jethro had been told about Joey's past and pretty much expected behavioral issues. Joey had spent his first year with Debra but his father stepped up and fought for custody. Joey's father was a good man who loved his son and worked to provide for him. Then two weeks before Colin was born, Joey's father was shot and killed on duty as a fireman. Debra ended up getting custody back and from there Joey cared for his baby brother. When Joey was removed from the home he was bounced from home to home. The good homes could not handle a child with Joey's problems and the abusive homes just gave up without trying. Jethro now had custody and even though it would not be easy. He was going to give his son the best life possible.

* * *

Jethro's first order of business was finding a tutor for Joey. He was working to get in touch with the school but for now he had commissioned McGee to handle the task. Delilah had given birth a few days prior and the stay for both was longer than anticipated. Delilah had issues recovering from her C-Section and John had to be under a lamp for jaundice. Now both were home and doing great but there were more bills than the couple had anticipated. They could really use the extra money and McGee could really use a little experience dealing with little boys.

"What's nine times eight?" McGee asked.

"Sixty seven?" Joey guessed.

"Close it's sixty-three. The trick with nines is as the first digit grows by one, the second digit shrinks by one. Nine, eighteen, twenty-seven, thirty-six, forty-five, fifty-four, sixty-three, seventy-two, eighty-one, ninety. Then it will start again so eleven is ninety-nine, and then one hundred and eight." McGee explained.

"The numbers reverse as you go up too." Joey observed.

"Very good now they aren't all that easy but I think you got the nines. Here is your quiz, it says to give five minutes and see how far you can get." McGee explained.

"Do you have to time me? I mean can't you just say that you did and let me do it on my own time. Mrs. Farmer is smart but she can't be that smart." Joey requested.

"Sorry Joey I have to follow the rules." McGee apologized.

"Oh no I'm gonna fail and then Gibbs is gonna send me away." Joey moaned.

"Why on Earth would you think that?" McGee asked.

"I'm choking" Joey whispered.

"Your choking?!" McGee cried eyes growing wide.

"Yeah you know I panic and freeze up." Joey explained.

"Oh you choke." McGee replied, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah I just panic." Joey replied.

"Look I have to time you but I am going to leave the room. That way you won't be distracted by me or my phone timer. Now can you read analogue clocks?" McGee asked.

"Not well" Joey replied.

"Alright then I will leave that uncovered. Start when I leave and stop when I come back." McGee explained.

"OK" Joey sighed.

* * *

While McGee was tutoring Joey, Jethro drove to the elementary school to meet with Joey's teacher. He had scheduled the meeting a week ago but it took this long for Mrs. Farmer to finally get around to meeting with him. He wanted to see if he could set up certain accommodations for Joey. There were only five weeks left in the year and then two weeks of summer school, before Joey even had a prayer of being promoted to the fourth grade. Joey had always sworn that he would never put his children through that ordeal. Then he was given the ultimatum of either Joey goes to summer school or he gets held back.

"Joey's lucky we are giving him this chance." Mrs. Farmer commented.

"I thought all children who were failing were granted the option of summer school." Jethro commented.

"Well they are but in my day we didn't waste time on kids who didn't care." Mrs. Farmer replied.

"Joey cares but he had a very rough start and the past few months have been especially difficult on him." Jethro explained.

"One of my best students has been through more than Joey. Car accident took the lives of his parents and left him burned and paralyzed. He still came back for the last quarter and got on honor roll. Making excuses for the child will do him no good." Mrs. Farmer explained.

"I do not make excuses and I am sorry for the boy who was injured. That being said not everybody can bounce back so quickly. Joey is a great kid but he never had the benefit of help. At least until now. He is studying under a tutor now." Jethro explained.

"I sincerely hope it is not one of our school funded tutors. They are for children who need and WANT help. They should not waste their time on a weak student like Joey." Mrs. Farmer commented.

"A friend of mine and I am paying him fifty bucks a week to tutor Joey." Jethro replied.

"Why not just take a fifty and burn it." Mrs. Farmer laughed.

"We are done here and Joey will be in a different class for the remainder of the summer." Jethro snapped.

"Oh I am so devastated." Mrs. Farmer fake cried.

* * *

McGee checked over Joey's answers and shook his head. Before giving the quiz, Joey had seemed to be getting the concept but now his answers were all over the place. Joey saw McGee's reaction and sank into the chair. The child was seconds away from tears.

"I failed didn't I?" Joey asked.

"I'm sorry Joey you only got one right." McGee apologized.

"I am so stupid." Joey sniffed.

"You are not stupid. I just may not be a good tutor." McGee replied.

"But Jethro said you had like a million uber smart degrees from all the best colleges." Joey commented.

"I have two degrees from John's Hopkins and MIT. Bio-mechanical engineering from Hopkins and Computer Forensics from MIT." McGee corrected.

"So why can't you teach me?" Joey asked.

"A lot of times students who struggle do better on teachers who struggled. I cannot help you but Jethro's friend Tony can. If Tony is do busy then Jethro can try." McGee explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tony or Jethro help Joey? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	24. Something's Wrong

Needless to say Jethro went straight to the principal's office. After an hour long meeting with the Principal and the President of the School Board. Followed by another hour of confronting Mrs. Farmer. Apparently this was not the first complaint against Mrs. Farmer. She was suspended through the remainder of the school year and an investigation had been opened into her behavior. More likely than not she would be permanently dismissed.

"I cannot believe you! You believe a kid you have known for a week over a tenured teacher." Mrs. Farmer spat.

"I just met you today. I spent the past week trying to get you to talk to me." Jethro retorted.

"That child is lazy. Good luck getting any other teacher to make any progress." Mrs. Farmer snapped before being escorted from the office.

* * *

McGee could feel his heart breaking as he thumbed through Joey's notebooks. It was not just math and science. It was everything. Joey misspelled words most kids learned in kindergarten. Part of Joey's homework was reading a paragraph aloud and then writing a synopsis of said paragraph. It did not take long for McGee to realize that Joey could not read. Not he was behind his peers in reading. He could not read. Joey would stutter when he spoke and sometimes he just zoned out. It was like he was asleep and he seemed frightened when he came to. He dreaded Gibbs coming home. He dreaded having to tell his boss that something was seriously wrong with his son. McGee heard a car door slam and moments later the front door closed in the same manner. Jethro flung his coat and keys down on the table and stormed into the living room.

"Where are the boys?" Jethro asked.

"Tony took them to the park." McGee replied.

"I thought you were tutoring Joey all afternoon." Jethro commented.

"I was going to but. These papers. Boss I think there is something seriously wrong with Joey." McGee replied.

"What do you mean?" Jethro asked.

"He can't do even basic math, he can't read, he can't spell. He is about on par with a new kindergartner and he is in the third grade. He zones out and forgets where he is." McGee explained.

"Are you saying he's retarded?" Jethro asked.

"He's not retarded. He is a smart kid. I think he has a severe learning disability and possible silent seizures." McGee explained.

"What do I do?" Jethro asked.

"You need to get him to the doctor right away." McGee replied.

"Is he going to be OK?" Jethro asked.

"Long term I really don't know but they are making all kinds of advances now days. With the right therapy. He may eventually catch up with his peers. If not. If not I don't know." McGee explained.

* * *

Tony got Colin and Tali into their car-seats and then Joey into his booster seat. It seemed strange that the eight year old could not fasten his own belt. Tony had seen parents buckle kids older than Joey into the car. They were always either the type of parents who constantly babied their kids and children who were disabled in some way. Tony doubted that Debra babied Joey. That left the latter but wouldn't the social worker have mentioned that.

"Hey Joey?" Tony asked.

"What?" Joey asked.

"Do you have any learning disabilities?" Tony asked

"No" Joey replied.

"I really need to talk to Gibbs." Tony commented.

"Hey where am I?" Joey asked a few minutes later.

"In the car. On the way home from the park." Tony replied nervously.

"Where's Gibbs?" Joey asked.

"He's at home. You will see him soon." Tony replied.

* * *

Jethro could not get Joey in with the doctor until Monday and that was purely nerve wracking. Tony had come home and informed him that Joey had gotten confused in the car. He did not know where he was and even briefly thought that Tony was a kidnapper. It broke Jethro's heart to know that his son was that messed up. He knew that dyslexia was a common and serious learning disability and there was a similar disorder that impacted math skills. ADD and ADHD were other disorders and there were higher functioning forms of autism. None of them would explain Joey literally not knowing where he was or forgetting who he was with. Jethro was on the verge of just taking Joey to another doctor to get answers.

* * *

Jethro was so frazzled by the events of the afternoon. That he ended up just ordering a pizza for dinner. Jethro fed the boys but he felt too sick to eat anything. Colin was ecstatic and wolfed down his slice in seconds and was soon begging for another. Joey however picked at his food and excused himself before he was even half way done. That was what Joey did though. He barely ate anything and then decided that he was full. That was another issue that Jethro would have to bring up with the pediatrician.

"Joey you really should finish that pizza." Jethro said.

"I am full." Joey replied.

"Did you eat at the park?" Jethro asked.

"No" Joey replied

"Then you have to be hungry. You must not have eaten since school." Jethro explained.

"Food makes me feel weird." Joey replied.

"Like you have the stomach flu?" Jethro asked.

"Yes but all the time." Joey explained.

"What do you mean?" Jethro asked.

"The past few months I get sick every time I eat." Joey explained.

"Joey that is very serious. Why didn't you tell me?" Jethro asked.

"I told my mom and my other foster families but they did not care. The ones that did always said they could not handle me." Joey explained.

* * *

After his conversation with Joey, Jethro called the pediatrician at home. With Joey's latest symptoms the pediatrician who as it turned out was having his tonsils removed the following day. Immediately referred Jethro to a pediatric Gastroenterologist, pediatric neurologist, and therapist. Joey had appointments with the Gastroenterologist and neurologist the following day. One in the afternoon and the other in the morning. It was going to be a long and terrifying day.

* * *

 **A/N: Will the doctors be able to uncover Joey's problems? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	25. Tests

Jethro did not get much sleep that night, it was the longest night of his life. He spent the night on the floor of the boys room. Not the best idea for a man pushing sixty but he wanted to be close to his boy. He dreaded the coming hours and feared that he would be told Joey had some fatal disease. He dreaded facing the loss of another child. Especially since he would now have to explain things to Colin. He woke from his forced sleep to a strong feeling of dread. Tony was working and Jason would be accompanying Jethro and Joey to the hospital, but Emma had the day off and had agreed to keep the children for the day.

"Boys it's time to get up." Jethro called, fearing the coming hours.

* * *

First stop was the pediatric Gastroenterology. The office was like any other pediatric doctor's office but the walls were covered with pictures of stomachs. One poster in particular stood out. It showed a smiling feeding tube. With facts in bullet points against the yellow background. A boy who looked to be about Joey's age leaned over to grab a toy, his shirt lifted to reveal a button in his stomach with a Mickey Mouse bandage. A girl about two lifted her shirt and pointed to her tube. Jethro and Joey were terrified but the other children and parents showed no fear. To them this was just another check-up. Moments later Joey was called back. He took Jethro's hand and the pair walked anxiously back to the office. The office was a small room full of medical equipment. The doctor was a tall man with graying hair and brown eyes.

"Good morning I am Dr. Davis and this must be Joey." Dr. Davis greeted.

"Why does my son get sick every time he eats?" Jethro demanded.

"We will have to run some tests but my guess is Celiac's Disease." Dr. Davis replied.

"My sister has that. Wouldn't that be an allergists job?" Jethro asked.

"Normally they would run the blood test but when Dr. Fisher heard Joey's symptoms they were alarmingly close to Celiac's. We will run a blood test today and when the results come back. If they are positive. We will have to preform a biopsy on his small intestine to confirm Celiac." Dr. Davis explained.

"A biopsy? Isn't that for cancer?" Jethro questioned.

"Biopsies are used to test for a number of disorders." Dr. Fisher replied.

"Will he be able to eat? Or will he have a tube like those kids out there?" Jethro asked.

"Depending on severity and other allergies which will be test for by an allergist. He may need a G-Tube to keep him nourished, but it is highly unlikely." Dr. Fisher explained.

* * *

Jethro held his son while Dr. Davis' nurse to Joey's blood. The sample was immediately sent off for testing. After leaving the pediatric Gastrointestinal doctors office. Jethro, Jason, and Joey were on the way to the neurologists office. There Joey was hooked up to an EEG machine. It was terrifying for Jethro to see his son with electrodes hooked up to his head. Joey would be hooked up to the EEG machine the entire night but at least he would be able to go home. Still Jethro had to talk to the new doctor about symptoms had not noticed until the day before.

"Good afternoon Mr. Gibbs. I am Doctor James." Dr. James introduced.

"What do you want to do? Besides hooking the machine to his head?" Jethro asked.

"He will have a brain scan in the coming days if the EEG activity is abnormal." Dr. James explained.

"Look I don't know when this started. He has been in my care for a week. Yesterday I left him with two friends for the afternoon. Both commented on how Joey just zoned out. One even claimed that Joey didn't remember a large chunk of the afternoon." Jethro explained.

"This is very serious Mr. Gibbs." Dr. James sighed.

"Why would he have seizures?" Jethro asked.

"There are a number of reasons but we have many tests to run." Dr. James replied.

"Will he live a normal life?" Jethro asked.

"I don't know." Dr. James replied.

"How can you not know?" Jethro demanded.

"Mr. Gibbs we just got your son on the EEG. There are dozens of tests left to run. It's going to be a while before I have any definite answers. All I can tell you is that this is not going to be a long and challenging road for both of you." Dr. James explained.

"That's what I was afraid of." Jethro sighed.

* * *

It was a long and difficult day for Jethro and Joey. Jason returned with the pair and ran to the grocery store. So that Jethro could stay home with his son. He put Joey in the bottom bunk for the night. Jason had offered to take Colin for the night. So Jethro would have it a little easier. The GI doctor had sent Joey home on an NG tube, a feeding tube that fed Joey through his nose. It was strange to look at and a sight that Jethro would have once laughed at. Now that he was grown and even more now that it was his son. He was scared to death. He was in for another long and likely sleepless night. He made a frozen pizza for himself and thought of just how terrified he was. He wondered if he could handle raising a special needs child. It was too late to back out now but Jethro still had his doubts as to whether or not he could handle it. He would give anything to have some back up, some help along the way. He desperately wished that Shannon were still alive to help him through this turbulent time in his life. He just wanted to be a good father for Joey but with each day it just grew more and more challenging. He would give anything to make life easier for himself and for his boys.

* * *

 **A/N: What will Joey's results show? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	26. Desperate

The next few weeks were a nightmare for Jethro and for Joey. Days were filled with running around between doctors appointments and learning medical procedures at home. Jethro had lost count of the doctors had had seen. Joey had been to just about every pediatric specialist in the state and several in Maryland as well. Tests were run but no answers were given but no answers found. Most of the doctors cared but a few just wanted Jethro's money. Meanwhile Joey continued to suffer. He was now fed by an IV and the episodes were becoming more and more frequent. Colin bounced around between Jason and Tony's homes. He was two and likely forgetting his father even existed. The last time Jethro saw Colin for more than half an hour. Was when Joey was admitted to Bethesda for a night and Jethro reluctantly went home to get some rest. Today they were back for a follow up with the head pediatrician of Bethesda.

"Did you find anything?!" Jethro demanded.

"Unfortunately all of our tests came back negative." Dr. Gray replied.

"That is what every God Dammed doctor we have been to has said! So what?! My child is just supposed to die?!" Jethro demanded.

"I get that Mr. Gibbs. I really do but I found nothing. None of the doctors found everything. Even the psychologist could not find a reason for his episodes. Now I understand that you are still waiting on news from the genetic counselor." Dr. Gray explained.

"I have to wait six fucking months." Jethro growled.

"In the meantime. This country has a number of excellent children's hospitals. I would recommend sending Joey to one. They had a number of specialists who know more than the local specialists do. They have contact with other doctors in their field, across the globe. You are not going to get answers here. You are going to have to step out." Dr. Gray explained.

* * *

Jethro felt totally defeated. Another doctor had no answer for him. Now he was being told that local doctors had no answers for him. That he had to take Joey out of state to same fancy children's hospital. That one of their doctors may have some miracle answer, or he would end up getting screwed again. His fear now was that he would take Joey all over the world. Exhausting his insurance, pension, and savings. Resorting to begging for money on the internet. Only to be given no answers. He would end up broke and losing his son in some dark hospital room. Likely far away from his home. Jethro would be alone and Colin would not see his brother again.

"Find anything out?" Tony asked as they stood in Jethro's basement.

"No answers. The doctor wants me to take him to a children's hospital." Jethro replied.

"Maybe that would not be such a bad idea." Jason commented.

"So what I am supposed to drag Joey miles away. Maybe even have to separate him from Colin." Jethro explained.

"True but it will get you answers." Tony replied.

"And what if I don't?! What if I don't get any answers?! What if there are no answers?!" Jethro demanded.

"There have to be answers somewhere." Jason offered.

"What if there aren't? I don't want to drag him around the world, getting sicker and sicker for nothing. I don't want him around for nothing." Jethro explained.

"Look Children's Hospital Of Philadelphia is not that far away. I work from home, so I can come up with you and help with Colin. If they don't have answers we can figure something else out from there. Just get Joey the help he needs. You are not alone anymore." Jason explained.

"He's right I can't really leave right now but I can bring in your mail, water your plants, and feed Chester." Tony explained referring to the boy's goldfish.

"Are you sure?" Jethro asked.

"What are brothers for?" Jason asked.

"Exactly brother, boss, dad." Tony replied.

"I guess I will start making calls in the morning." Jethro replied.

* * *

Jethro did not sleep that night. It was a rare night in his own bed and not with an appointment first thing in the morning. He had nothing on the horizon but the world was looming over his head. First thing in the morning he would be calling Children's Hospital Of Philadelphia and hopefully getting Joey in there. Followed by a nightmare with insurance agents. Maybe he would get help for his son or maybe he would not. All he knew was that Tony and Jason were right. It may be frustrating and it may break his heart but he needed to do what was best for Joey. Even if it destroyed him. He had to keep up the search for answers. So that's what he did first thing in the morning. He woke up and made the calls.

"Good morning Gibbs." Joey greeted.

"Good morning Joey. Did you sleep well?" Jethro asked.

"Wher fffhshsh" Joey replied eyes rolling back in his head.

* * *

The coming moments were pure terror for Jethro. He had seen people have seizures before but never a child. Never his child. Joey's eyes rolled back, he began drooling and fell hard to the floor. Jethro had never seen a human body jerk so violently. He grabbed his phone and immediately dialed 911. He had no idea what else to do. The 911 operator walked him through how to handle the seizure. The episode was just subsiding when the paramedics finally arrived. According to the time on his phone. Only about twenty minutes had passed but for Jethro it may has well have been a century. Jethro was sobbing by the time the paramedics got Joey onto a stretcher.

"How long did the seizure last?" One of the paramedics demanded.

"Twenty five minutes or so." Jethro replied.

"Has he had them before?" The paramedic asked.

"He's had silent seizures but never anything like this." Jethro replied.

"We are going to take him to Georgetown. General is closer but they can't treat seizures." The paramedic explained.

"Can I ride with him?" Jethro asked.

"Can you keep it together?" The paramedic asked.

"I don't know." Jethro admitted.

"I need an answer. NOW!" The paramedic demanded.

"I can keep it together!" Jethro cried.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Jethro get answers now? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	27. Falling Apart

It turns out there was one tiny reason why Jethro could not ride in Joey's ambulance. That reason was his younger son. Colin toddled out into the living room just as Jethro was heading out with Joey and the paramedics. Jethro sheepishly said that he could not ride along after all. It took all he could to take the extra time to get Colin buckled into the car-seat. His only real reason was not wanting to have both of his sons fighting for their lives.

"Where going?" Colin asked.

"We have to go to the hospital and be with your brother." Jethro replied.

"Why?" Colin asked.

"He's sick" Jethro replied quickly.

* * *

The hospital did not have many answers for Gibbs. Just that they had taken Joey back for a few tests and that he would likely be placed in intensive care. Jethro paced around the waiting room holding an equally nervous Colin in his arms. He prayed for this to be the end of the ordeal and that Joey would be on the upswing from here on out. He prayed they would quickly find an answer and they could start saving his son right away. Unfortunately there was no such luck. There were no answers at least not as quickly as Jethro had hoped.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT KNOW ANYTHING?!" Jethro demanded lunging at the doctor.

"I am sorry Mr. Gibbs but aside from seizure activity that we are aware of his MRI is clear." Dr. Ford explained.

"Well run another one!" Jethro spat.

"We can't right now and Joey has had four MRI's in the past two weeks at three different facilities. They all show the same thing." Dr. Ford explained.

"There has to be something. Nothing about this is normal. Why would my son have these symptoms. If it were nothing and don't say he's crazy. He was evaluated by a top pediatric psychologist. At this point I think you are lying to me." Jethro rambled.

"Mr. Gibbs" Dr. Ford started.

"Unless the next words out of your mouth are "this is how we are going to save your son." I do not want to hear it." Jethro spat.

* * *

Jethro stormed out of Dr. Ford's office and refused to speak to anyone until they allowed him to see Joey. Tony and Jason had come. Along with Jane but Emma stayed home with an upset stomach. Jane was keeping an eye on Colin in the waiting room. Joey's hospital room was dimly lit and small. It was larger than the cubicle that Kelly had occupied when she was hospitalized with pneumonia at the age of three. It was a room that a family could occupy. It was the room they put your kid in when they were more likely to die than live and they needed to accommodate for family. Joey's condition was not good. He had suffered four major and long seizures since being admitted. The doctors were giving more questions than they were answers. They did not seem to care about him or Joey. Nobody would listen to him. It infuriated him to think that Joey's life seemingly meant that little.

"So they really don't know anything?" Tony asked.

"They won't tell me anything! I have begged for answers and they insist that everything is completely normal!" Jethro spat.

"Same thing from every doctor?" Jason asked.

"YES!" Jethro snapped.

"Did you contact Boston?" Jason asked.

"I am waiting to hear back from my insurance company." Jethro replied.

"I'm praying they can help you." Jason replied.

"Same here" Tony agreed.

"You are praying? To the same God who took one child and may be taking another. don't waste your time!" Jethro snapped.

* * *

Jethro's heart was pretty much shattered. He was still waiting to hear back from Boston. Joey was now choking. There was blood in his stool and urine and now his kidneys were showing signs of shutting down. At the rate Joey was going down hill. There was a chance that even if here were approved for transfer. He would be too critical to make the trip. Jethro wanted answers and nobody had any. He felt like a failure as a father. He had been unable to protect Kelly and he had lost her. He was unable to protect Joey and now he was probably going to lose him. He was keeping Colin safe so far but even he had been failed. He had tried to be strong but at this point it was impossible. He had left his son's room and retreated to the family room. That's where Jason and Tony found him.

"Are you OK?" Jason asked.

"Yeah you just raced out of Joey's room." Tony added.

"I can't do this anymore. I cannot watch my son die." Jethro rambled.

"He's not going to die." Tony assured.

"How can you be so sure?" Jethro demanded.

"Because you are going to get him to Boston and they are going to find out what the hell is wrong with Joey." Jason assured.

"How can you be so sure? What if my insurance doesn't cover it?" Jethro asked.

"Because we are family and we will figure something out." Jason added.

"I was going to buy a house but Emma and I can keep renting if it means that Joey gets to grow up. You have sacrificed so much for me. It really is the least I can do." Tony explained.

"And Emma approves?" Jethro asked.

"She is the one who suggested it." Tony assured.

* * *

Miracles happen in many different ways. The Bible has stories of Jesus healing the sick and injured. Even raising the dead. In movies a sick person will be healed by some freak accident or they will see visions of a long lost loved one. In TV Shows a hot shot doctor will ride in right when the character was on the verge of death. He or she would have a miracle cure or the answer as to what was going on. Jesus would still work miracles today. Sometimes via accident or miracle discovery. For Joey his miracle came from not a doctor but an FBI agent. A man who had spent years hunting monsters who had done a truly horrid thing to their foster son. What was worse they had disaappeared of the face of the Earth but every year or so another child would die from the same symptoms. On this dark and stormy night. Fornell was recalling the boy he had watched die. The poison was invisible and it's effects would last for weeks. Going undetected forever. Even the autopsies were inconclusive. Unless the patient died when the poison was still active. The only reason the FBI knew it was the common symptoms.

"It was one of the worst nights of my life." Fornell explained.

"I can imagine." Tony replied.

"He was four years old. Emily was four at the time. What was worse was his parents could have taken him back. He was placed in foster care because his parents were in a car accident. They were supposed to get him back the day he was admitted to the hospital. They never saw their son alive again. Haunts me to this day." Fornell explained.

"How bad was it?" Tony asked.

"Worst case of poisoning the doctor had seen. He was down syndrome and he was developmentally delayed but he regressed out of the blue. He had been potty trained for about six months but suddenly he became totally incontient. He was knew his ABC's and he could count to ten. Suddenly he could not even speak. Then he got to the point where he could not eat. Not anything even the feeding tube juice. Finally he started having violent seizures and bloodied stool and unrine. By the time we knew he was poisoned he was in a near constant state of seizure and had gone into congestive heart failure. We found the antidote but it was too late." Fornell explained.

"Wh...What was the poison called?" Tony asked.

"The street term is liquid epilepsy." Fornell replied.

"I...I have to make a call." Tony replied nervously.

* * *

 **A/N: Did Tony find the cause in time? Will the antidote work for Joey? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	28. Fight

It was touch and go for a few days but Joey ended up coming around. He was near end stage by the time the antidote was administered but he was stable enough for the doctors to take the risk. His kidneys were still not functioning properly but the seizures had stopped and on the fourth day he tolerated a feed from the NG tube. There was no promise for the future but he was finally starting to come around. They were hoping to wake him up in the next few days and from there they would have a better idea of the long term effects. Tony, Jason, and Jane were taking turns being at the hospital. Jason stayed most nights with Jethro, Jane took the days now that school was out, and Tony came when he could. Even Fornell had popped by a few times.

"How is he?" Tony asked as he entered for his daily visit.

"He tolerated a feed this morning. The doctors said even if he can't eat by mouth this is a better outcome than the TPN." Jethro explained.

"That's good" Tony replied.

"Is Colin behaving for Emma?" Jethro asked.

"He's being a little angel." Tony replied.

"I want to bring Colin by when Joey has been brought around and is out of the ICU." Jethro explained.

"When are they going to start waking him up?" Tony asked.

"They said in the next couple days. As long as he keeps going the direction he's going." Jethro explained.

"That's good" Tony replied.

"Look Tony I never gave you a proper thank you. I mean for everything you did for me. You saved my son's life. I cannot thank you enough for that. I should have thanked you that first night but everything was so hectic. Thank you." Jethro explained.

"I don't need thanks and besides it was Fornell who told me about the poison." Tony replied.

"Yes but you put two and two together. If you had just let it pass. My life could have been very, very different." Jethro countered.

"Thanks but I don't need a thank you. I am just glad that Joey is going to be OK." Tony replied.

* * *

Emma gasped for air as she pulled herself up from the bathroom flood. She could not believe that she was sick again. At first she had thought she had developed severe food allergies like her sister's but it was inconsistent. One day she could not eat anything gluten. The next she was craving chocolate cake and pasta. She worried again when she learned of Joey's poisoning. She was quickly calmed by realizing she had no other symptoms. She had been pretty out of it but that was likely due to the lost sleep. To make matters worse she had to go into work at four in the morning, the next day. It was a surgical assist so she had to call in if she were feeling sick. Even if the nausea was not from an illness. She made a mental note to put on a pad because she was due to start and the last thing she needed was to end up bleeding through her scrubs. She reached for her box and that's when it hit her. While she was not late per se or at least not late enough to cause concern. The symptoms were right there. She had the nausea and episodes of vomiting. She had weird cravings foods she had not eaten in years or that had once repulsed her. Tony and her were not trying but they also weren't exactly super cautious. It would make sense and after everything with Joey. This baby would be a welcome surprise for the family.

* * *

Jethro sat by his eldest son's bedside. The past few weeks had been hell and it was nice to see some life in Joey's eyes once again. The doctors were not very optimistic about Joey's future. Saying he would likely have brain damage and be dependent on Jethro for the rest of his life. Jethro however had full faith in his son. He knew the coming weeks would long and they would not get the summer they had been wanting. It would all be worth it. Because Joey would be the healthy boy he had once been. He would be healthy and he would finally have the happy life he deserved.

"I love you Joey and I know that you will get better. You will get better and live an amazing life. You will be the happiest little guy and you will be an amazing big brother. Colin is so excited to have you back in his life. So you really need to work hard, OK?" Jethro told his son.

* * *

Emma tossed a bucket into the passenger seat and then buckled Colin into his car-seat. She wanted to get to the drug store before Tony got home. That way if it was a negative she could ditch the stick and he would never have to know. She drove to the nearest drug store and bought for different tests. The cashier was a young girl likely not even out of high school yet. She enthusiastically cried "good luck" when she saw the tests. Emma replied thank you with a nervous smile. She then drove home and took all four tests. They were all positive. The next thing she did was call her gynecologist.

"Dr. Peterson's office. Mavis speaking."

"Mavis it's Emma Ingram. I need to schedule a pregnancy test."

"Did you take a home test?"

"Yes and all four were positive."

"OK how's Wednesday at three thirty?"

"That will work."

"Great and good luck"

* * *

The cold case that had haunted Fornell for so many years had been opened once again. The FBI agent was getting up there in years and prayed he would solve the case before his career came to a close. He wanted those monsters to suffer for what they had done to that sweet boy and possibly to so many other children. He especially wanted the case solved now that Jethro's son was the latest victim. He poured over the files and prayed for answers.

"Go home Tobias. You need your rest and I am sure Emily is worrying." Jones insisted.

"I have to find answers" Fornell replied.

"It will still be open tomorrow." Jones replied.

"I can't. I promised little Cam I would catch his killers and I have made the same promise to Joey and Jethro." Fornell explained.

"Did Joey die?" Jones asked.

"He took a bad turn this afternoon. His right kidney shut down completely and the left is dying. If the left one fails. It will be too late. Then Joey is another victim. Even if they get a donor or save the kidney. The kid still deserves justice. All of the victims do." Fornell explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Fornell finally arrest Joey's former foster parents? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	29. Healing

The next step was a transplant and due to Joey's weak condition. He would be remaining in the hospital until a transplant was found. Jethro's insurance had come through. So he would be transported to Philadelphia once he stabilized. Jason would be tagging along to help with Colin. The doctors did not know when or if a transplant would arrive. The good news was that it was a kidney and if push came to shove. Joey could receive a kidney from a live donor. Jethro had been tested but was not a match. Jason and a bunch of people from NCIS had been tested as well. So far nobody was a match. The only people not to be tested were Jane due to her pregnancy, Tony due to his past medical history, and Emma for reasons Jethro did not know.

"Any updates on transportation?" Tony asked.

"Tomorrow" Jethro replied.

"You nervous?" Tony asked.

"More than you know." Jethro replied.

"He'll be alright." Tony assured.

* * *

Emma shifted nervously in the hard plastic chair. She could not believe she was here. She had taken fifteen home tests in the past four days. They were all positive but it was still so surreal. They had not been struggling for years nor did an accident change everything. They were somewhere in the middle. They wanted a baby but not at the moment. They had Tali but she was a toddler. This was a baby. This was a baby that Emma would have to carry. She wanted the baby but that did not take away from the shock. The nurse called her back and she tightly gripped her purse. The hallway felt a mile long. She entered the office and took a seat.

"Congratulations Emma, you are going to be a mother." Dr. Stephens replied.

* * *

Fornell crushed the empty coffee cup in his hands. They were no closer to finding those bastards and it made him sick. The fact that they were free and Joey was clinging to life. It was infuriating and he was desperate for justice. He had been wanting these scumbags for nearly twelve years now. He did not care how it happened but they were going to go down.

* * *

Jethro cradled his eldest son in his arms. Joey looked better than he had but he was still so critical. The future was uncertain. The doctors were making no promises, though Joey being stable enough for transport was a very positive sign. Still there was not much hope.

"They are going to find a donor." Jason assured.

"What if they don't?" Jethro asked.

"Jethro kidneys are easy. I am not a match but somebody has to be a match." Jason replied.

"Nothing is every easy with my children." Jethro scoffed.

"Well this will be." Jason assured.

* * *

Emma struggled with ways to break the news. She thought back to all the cute ways her friends had broken the news. Tony was not a big fan of cutesy tricks. Tony was old school and would just want to hear those three words. She would save the cuteness for her personal Facebook page. Though maybe she would not. Maybe she would just let this happen. Everything was happening so fast. She really just wanted to take a step back and enjoy for a while. Tony was home with Tali by the time Emma got back from the doctor's office and her other errands.

"Where's Tali?" Emma asked stepping into the living room.

"Playing up in her room." Tony replied.

"I have some news for you." Emma said.

"Good or bad?" Tony asked.

"I went to the doctor's today and well I got some news." Emma replied.

"Your scaring me Em." Tony replied.

"Tony I am pregnant." Emma asked.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"Fifteen home pregnancy tests, a blood test, and well this… yeah I am pretty sure." Emma explained handing Tony the ultrasound.

"Oh My God, Emma. This… this is amazing." Tony gasped.

"So you are OK?" Emma asked.

"Well it didn't happen like we had planned but babies rarely do. As long as our baby is healthy and you stay healthy. Really that's all that matters." Tony explained.

"When should we tell the family?" Emma asked.

"How far along are you?" Tony asked.

"Six weeks today" Emma replied.

"Family at ten weeks everybody else at twelve" Tony replied.

"Deal" Emma agreed.

"Do you want to know the sex?" Tony asked.

"Let's just wait and see." Emma replied.

"Do you want to do a reveal or keep it secret?" Tony asked.

"Tony DiNozzo, do you want to do a gender reveal?" Emma gasped.

"I have seen a few online and they can be kind of cute." Tony admitted.

"Let's just wait and see." Emma replied.

* * *

Jethro was unable to sleep, even though tonight was the night he needed it. First thing in the morning they would be on a medical flight to Philadelphia. There they would wait for Joey to receive his kidney. Joey would recover there but Jethro was wanting the rehab to be closer to home. At least close enough that Jason could return home with Colin and still be close. Everything would come down to insurance and the level of care Joey would need. Jethro ached knowing that his son may need constant care for the rest of his life.

"No matter what happens I love you." Jethro whispered.

* * *

After a lifetime Fornell finally had them cornered. He stood face to face with the monsters who had almost killed Joey Gibbs and taken the lives of so many other foster children. It made him sick the way they smirked. His hands shook as he held the trigger of his gun.

"Give me one reason not to waste you?" Fornell demanded.

"Your career" The man replied.

* * *

Fornell ended up not killing Judith and Peter but he wanted to. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to pull the trigger. He got more satisfaction than he had thought from dragging them into the holding cell. They would rot away in a cold, dank prison cell. Now if they could just find a kidney for Joey. He would finally be at peace.

"That Gibbs kid found a kidney." Roberts announced.

"Perfect" Fornell replied collapsing into his desk chair and falling asleep for the first time in days.

* * *

 **A/N: Things are finally starting to get better. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	30. The Transplant

The transplant was just the start of a long road for the Gibbs family. Joey would require medication and regular appointments for the rest of his life. He would also end up needing another transplant down the road. Though Jethro was hoping it could hold off until the boy was large enough to accept an adult kidney with minimal risk. The transplant was not a magical cure and it was not going to solve everything. The extent of Joey's brain damage was still unknown. He would either make a miraculous recovery or he would be severely diminished. To Jethro there was not much in between but the doctors insisted anything could happen. The helicopter took off in the middle of the night. This was an emergency.

"Helio just touched down." Jethro announced.

"You ready?" Jason asked.

"As I'll ever be." Jethro replied.

* * *

Tony and Emma agreed to keep the news a secret. For one thing they were still in the danger zone. For another thing they had to account for Joey. They did not feel right breaking happy news when Jethro may be losing another child. A kidney had come in but that did not mean everything was just going to be OK. Tony remembered a friend of his who had been in renal failure. He got a transplant but his body was weak and infection soon set in. Then rejection and his wife told people from out of town, not to bother coming to the hospital. That was Tony's fear with Joey, that was why he was glad not to be the one flying out to Pennsylvania.

"Jason texted me and said they are on the way." Emma announced.

"Jethro texted the same thing." Tony replied.

"Finally some good news." Emma commented.

"I hope so. Transplants are tricky." Tony reminded.

"Kids are tough and a great deal of progress has been made since your friend died." Emma explained.

"I know but after all Jethro has been through. I don't want to have too much hope." Tony explained.

"Tony right now Jethro needs us to be hopeful. He is terrified right now." Emma explained.

* * *

The helicopter touched down in Philadelphia at two forty-five in the morning. There was not time for hugs or well wishes. They touched down and Joey was immediately rushed off to surgery. Jethro was ushered down a separate hallway to waiting room. The waiting was interminable. They urged Jethro to try to sleep but he knew that was not going to happen. How could he sleep when his oldest son was enduring a major surgery. Two hours in and a nurse came into the waiting room. Her scrubs were bloodied and she looked exhausted.

"I just wanted to let you know that it is going to take a little longer than we anticipated. There was a small complication. Everything is fine now and a doctor will discuss it further when surgery is complete." The nurse explained.

"NO! I want to know now! He is my son! I have the right to know!" Jethro snapped.

"Joey had some bleeding when the old kidney was removed. They had to work to stop it but it is under control now. They are in the process of placing the new kidney now. Then he will be stitched up and he will be moved to a recovery room." The nurse explained.

"OK" Jethro replied.

* * *

Jason made the early drive early, his only companion was little Colin. The toddler slept peacefully in the backseat, unaware of what his brother was enduring. Jason envied the boy's innocence. He would give anything to be blissfully unaware. To not be filled with worry. He had no idea how his nephew was doing but he knew his brother was freaked out. He could not imagine the terror that Jethro was facing right now. He could not imagine leaving his child in a surgeons arms for a major surgery. Rose had a minor procedure to correct an umbilical hernia and it was terrifying. Of course Rose was up and running around by the next afternoon. She was a strong kid and Joey was too. The difference was that Joey would not just be OK. For Joey it would be a long and stressful road.

* * *

Tobias Fornell returned home after a long and stressful case. He headed upstairs and changed into his pajamas. After the past few days a glass of scotch was calling his name. The case was wrapped and he finally had peace. For the first time in fourteen years he had peace of mind. He ached for the children he could not save but he thanked God he had spared Joey and other foster children. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that the murdered children finally had justice. That the ones who loved those children finally had closure. His mind drifted to his own daughter. He walked down the hall and came to a stop in front of Emily's room. He looked through the door and watched her sleep.

"Are you OK daddy?" Emily asked.

"Fine" Tobias replied.

"Did you catch them?" Emily asked.

"I did" Tobias replied.

* * *

Another hour passed and now Jethro was starting to get worried. He feared for the worst. He feared that more complications had occurred and that Joey was once again fighting for his life. He just wanted this ordeal to be over though he knew this was just the beginning. He rose from the couch and returned to pacing. That was his cycle fifteen minutes of sitting, fifteen minutes of pacing. He paced and sat down again. He was just about to transition back to pacing. When the doors swung open again. This time it was a surgeon and he approached Jethro.

"Cut to the chase. How did it go?" Jethro demanded.

"We had a minor bleeding issue early on but the rest of the surgery was smooth sailing. The new kidney has been placed and Joey is in recovery. You can see him first thing in the morning." The surgeon explained.

"That sounds great." Jethro replied before falling back onto the couch and falling asleep for the first time in days.

* * *

 **A/N: Everybody is reunited in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	31. Recovery

It was eight o'clock in the morning, before Jethro was allowed to see his son again. Joey looked good considering everything he had been through. He was pale but he did not seem to be in pain. Jethro could make out the outline of the dressing through the thin fabric of his hospital gown. He looked better but still so sickly. Jethro reached out and gently stroked his son's face.

"You won't break him." A nurse assured.

"He's been sick for a while." Jethro commented.

"He's doing really well now. He should be out of the ICU soon." Amanda explained.

"Why is he in the ICU again?" Jethro asked, everything was still such a blur.

"It is common practice after a major surgery. Standard stay is twenty four to seventy two hours. Depending on type of surgery, recovery, and complications." Amanda explained.

"How long will Joey be here?" Jethro asked.

"The doctor said forty-eight to seventy two hours." Amanda replied.

"Then what?" Jethro asked.

"Probably a week in a regular room and then hopefully home." Amanda replied.

* * *

After receiving word that Joey's surgery was a success. Jason and Colin stopped off at a motel to get a few hours sleep. Colin was cranky and the trip was harder than Jason had anticipated. After an hour of running around and probably pissing off everybody on the floor. Colin was finally sleepy and Jason was desperate for sleep. Jason got Colin changed and then collapsed onto the bed. The sound of knocking pulled Jason from his peaceful sleep.

"Housekeeping!" A voice called from the other side.

"I just need a little longer." Jason yawned.

"It's checkout time." The maid replied.

"Front desk said check out was at noon. It's only. ELEVEN FIFTY FIVE!" Jason gasped.

* * *

He panicked and checked for Colin. The boy was just like his father. Sitting up trying to fix the wobbly table with his toy hammer. He bolted up, got Colin changed and cleaned up, packed the suitcase, and raced out of the room. He never left the hotel room without making the bed and cleaning up but today was an emergency. He checked out at the front desk, ran to the car, and then he was on his way. They only had about an hour left. Then the family would be reunited. There were no updates from Jethro but Jason assumed he was spending time with his older son.

"Don't worry Colin. We are going to see your brother soon." Jason assured.

"Joey!" Colin cried from the backseat.

"He's still really sick but I am sure he will be happy to see you when he can." Jason explained.

* * *

Jethro spent the entire morning by his son's side. His son slept peacefully through the morning but the doctors suspected he would be waking soon. Jethro prayed that was true. He wanted desperately for his son to be awake again. He hoped that Joey would be awake by the time Colin arrived. In their last conversation. Jason had mentioned how desperately Colin was missing his older brother. Jethro could imagine how confusing this must be for his younger son. Shift change happened around lunch and Amanda was replaced by an older nurse with wavy gray hair.

"My brother and other son will be here soon. Colin is looking forward to seeing his brother." Jethro explained.

"How old is Colin?" Ruby asked.

"Two" Jethro replied.

"I am sorry. He cannot visit with Joey. You have to be sixteen." Ruby explained.

"Even siblings?" Jethro asked.

"Sometimes they will make exceptions. If the patient is considered terminal or if they are facing an extended stay." Ruby explained.

"I don't want either of those scenarios. I just want my boys to be together. It's been months." Jethro explained.

"Maybe they will make an exception but don't hold your breath. They are very strict about policy around here." Ruby explained.

"Will they be able to be together in the regular room?" Jethro asked.

"God willing" Ruby replied.

* * *

Tony, Emma, and Tali were enjoying the morning together. Before Tony and Emma had to go to work and Tali went to her aunt Jane's house. The update declared that Colin had come out of surgery without any major complications and Jethro would see him in the morning. There was nothing after that but no news was good news.

"So have you thought about names?" Tony asked.

"I have always loved the name Enid Wilhelmina." Emma replied.

"Enid Wilhelmina! As in the wicked witch of St. Francis Academy!" Tony gasped.

"She was just an old nun." Emma laughed.

"She was queen psycho and she was not old. Ducky is old the Superior Witch was ancient with the crusty elbow skin and nubby gums. I swear that ruler came from the middle ages and had spikes in it. When she whacked you. You didn't use your hand for weeks. Rumor has it she severed a boys fingers. Right off." Tony explained.

"Oh" Tali gasped.

"Anthony DiNozzo you are scaring your daughter!" Emma warned.

"Don't worry the witch finally died and I won't put you through Catholic school. At least not after pre-school." Tony explained.

"So we are raising her Catholic?" Emma asked.

"Yeah I mean I try to teach Jewish customs but we are both Catholic." Tony explained.

"Makes sense I suppose." Emma replied.

* * *

Jason stopped about half an hour from the hospital to change Colin and get a meal for the two of them. He ordered a happy meal for Colin and a Big Mac for himself. Colin wanted desperately to play in the play room and Jason still had not heard from Jethro. He knew the family needed to be reunited but Colin also needed a few minutes of a real childhood.

"Alright Colin you have until I finish my drink and use the bathroom. Then we have to get going. Your dad is anxious to see you." Jason explained dropping Colin off in the small play area.

"Joey?" Colin asked.

"He is missing you too." Jason explained.

"K" Colin cried running off into the play area.

* * *

Jethro hurt knowing the boys would not be reunited right away. He knew how desperately Colin wanted to see his brother and vice versa. He could not imagine being separated from his brother for months. Being reunited only to be separated again. He just payed that they would be reunited once again and permanently very soon. He wanted his family to finally have normalcy or at least to finally be able to start setting into their definition of normal. Jethro sat by the bed and ran his head through his eldest son's hair.

"Come on Joey get better and fast. Your brother is really missing you." Jethro pleaded with his eldest son.

* * *

 **A/N: Colin finally gets to see Joey again in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	32. Brotherly Love

The next few days were long and disheartening. Joey's condition did not get any worse but it didn't get any better either. After seventy-two hours he was considered stable enough to transfer down to the transplant floor. He was awake at times but never very long, and he just sort of laid there. He had not spoken or really communicated with his father or uncle. Even after Joey was in a regular room Jethro and Jason did not bring Colin over. Joey was still not doing well and they did not want to frighten Colin was the machines.

"How's he doing today?" Jason asked entering the room for his shift of watch.

"He still has woken up." Jethro replied.

"These things take time." Jason reminded.

"It's been four days. They said it would be twelve to forty eight hours." Jethro explained.

"He was awake most of the day yesterday." Jason reminded.

"Yes but he was non responsive." Jethro argued.

"He was better yesterday than he was the day before and same goes for the day before that." Jason reminded.

"The doctor said most of his other patients were far better off by now." Jethro sighed.

"He's been through a lot. His body needs a little more time to recover than most other kids in his situation." Jason explained.

* * *

Jethro wanted to believe Jason that Joey was recovering. It was just taking longer due to all the traumas he had endured. He wanted to believe that but it was hard to believe. Joey had endured so much and Jethro knew all along there was a good chance he would have brain-damage. It broke Jethro's heart to know that he may never really get to know his eldest son. He would raise Joey no matter what. That was the promise he made but he wanted to know his son. He wanted to know his likes and dislikes. He wanted to see him go on to excel in school and in life. Even if he weren't on the honor roll, if he barely scraped by in Community College and ended up just working as a store clerk. He wanted Joey to have the chance to live.

* * *

Tony and Emma stood in front of a row of toddler beds. They were still early in the pregnancy but Tali was rapidly outgrowing her crib. Tony liked the cherry red, Ferrari bed but Emma preferred the bright pink princess bed.

"Come on Tali would love the Ferrari!" Tony begged.

"Would Tali love it or would you love it?" Emma questioned.

"We both would." Tony insisted.

"Tali wants the princess bed. Remember her friend Phoebe has one and that's all she talks about when she comes home." Emma reminded.

"She talked about Danny's race-car bed too." Tony reminded.

"She talked about the booger collection he had underneath." Emma corrected.

"Maybe we should let her decide." Tony suggested.

"Deal" Tony agreed.

* * *

Jethro was back in his son's room. Jason had gone for the afternoon. He would be back for the evening shift and then Jethro would spend the night. Jason would return in the morning and the cycle would start all over again. It was a tedious cycle but it was worth it to ensure that Joey always had someone with him at all times. So that both adults had times to rest and eat at least one real meal a day. They also were sure to spend plenty of time a day with Colin. Jason would be bringing Colin for a short visit in the late afternoon. Jethro was worried but knew that Colin was desperate to see his brother once again.

"Come on Joe. Ya need to wake up. Colin is coming over later." Jethro explained.

* * *

Jason sat cross-legged on the big bed. There were only two beds in their unit but Jethro and him were on separate sleep cycles. They took turns sleeping on the big bed and Colin had the little twin bed in the smaller bedroom. Colin was in the main room curled up with his uncle on the bed.

"We are going to see your big brother today." Jason explained.

"Joe?" Colin asked.

"Yes are you excited?" Jason asked.

"Yeah!" Colin cried.

"Before we go you have to understand. That Joey is still very sick and some of the tools used to make him feel better may look scary but they will not hurt him." Jason explained.

"Promise?" Colin asked.

"Cross my heart." Jason vowed.

* * *

The monsters were finally locked away and the evidence continued to pile up against them. There was a chance they would get the death penalty. Tobias had no sympathy for them. He prayed they would fry for their crimes. Too many innocent lives had been lost and one more remained in the balance. Joey was doing well but they still were unsure exactly how much damage had been done.

* * *

Jethro was getting ready to head home for a few hours. He would have time to eat dinner with Colin and watch a little TV with him. Then it would be back to the hospital until morning. If he was lucky he would get a little sleep during the night and not end up sleeping through the entire morning as he had the day before. Joey was still the same. He had not been awake at all that day. The door opened and Jason stepped inside with Colin in his arms. The brothers whispered hello to each other. Then Jason carried Colin over and placed him on the bed beside his brother.

"Joe!" Colin cried.

"Colin" Joey rasped.

* * *

It was barely audible and Colin came out more like Clinnn but he said his brothers name. Joey then persisted to reach out and put his arm around his brother's shoulder. Colin lunged forward and threw his arms around his brother. Joey reached out and embraced his baby brother. It was one of the most amazing things that Jethro and Jason had seen in their lives.

"Lve U" Joey said weakly.

"Love you too." Colin agreed.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally some progress. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	33. Progress

More damage was done than Jethro had hoped, but Joey was eligible for a number of therapies. The new journey would not be an easy one but Jethro was just so relieved his son was alive. He had been in the children's hospital for three weeks recovering from the transplant and the effects of his poisoning. He was then transferred to a rehabilitation facility closer to home. At the time of release Joey could speak about ten words "Gibbs, Colin, Love, Sick, Brother, Bear, Sleep, Bye, Hi, and Ouch." He was unable to swallow and a temporary feeding tube had been placed about a week after the transplant. He was struggling to breathe and was on an oxygen, most of the time. His legs were paralyzed but he had limited movement in his arms. Considering the amount of damage done and how close Joey had been to death. He was actually doing remarkably well. Still the future was painfully uncertain.

"He'll have three hours of therapy a day at first. He will be doing psychical, speech, and occupational therapy, one our of each. It does not seem like much but remember he is still weak. We will try to add more time to each session at the start of next week but it all depends on how he does." Ramona explained to Jethro.

"How long will he be in here?" Jethro asked.

"Two to three months at least." Ramona explained.

"That long?" Jethro questioned.

"I know it seems like a long time but Joey essentially has to relearn everything. It is not an easy process. Even for a child." Ramona explained.

"What happens after he leaves?" Jethro asked.

"He will likely continue with outpatient therapies at least temporarily." Ramona replied.

"What about his quality of life? I mean what can I expect?" Jethro asked.

"I cannot answer that right now but at the moment the disabilities appear to be permanent. I am sorry. I know that's not what you wanted to hear." Ramona explained.

"So why is he here? What's the point if it may not mean anything?" Jethro questioned.

"Our goal is to get him as strong as possible, as well as to train you in how to care for a child with Joey's needs." Ramona explained.

* * *

Rehab did not offer much hope, at least that's what Jethro felt. Even after Jason explained that they had laid out the worst case scenario. They did not want to get expectations too high and then deal with lawsuits when a patient did not match the standards. In Jethro's mind they were just giving up on his son. Assuming there had ever been hope, if there was anything to give up on. Maybe it would have been best if Jethro had just let Joey go. Except there had actually been a degree of hope at that time. It was not until Joey woke up and could not move or really do anything for himself. That the hope really started to slip away. Jethro had prayed the rehab hospital would have more direct answers than what the children's hospital had provided. There was no such luck.

"Maybe I should just take him home." Jethro said out of the blue.

"They just can't make any promises but I have seen people come back from worse. Besides a big part of why Joey is here is to teach you how to care for him." Jason explained.

"If there is hope and this place can fix him. They why do I have to know how to care for a disabled child?" Jethro questioned.

"Because even if he makes a complete recovery. He is not going to make it in the two to three months he is here." Jason explained.

"Well then how long will it take?" Jethro demanded.

"It could take years." Jason replied.

* * *

Again Jethro's heart was broken. Jason and another nurse had been more optimistic than Ramona had been but Jethro still did not see much hope. He just heard the words that Jason had spoken. How it could take years for Joey to make a recovery. What was worse, he had to be strong for his sons. Colin was staying with Jason and Jane, but he was not able to get away from Joey. He had to put on a brave face while he sat with his son in the room, and while he cheered him on in rehab. He wanted to smile and be happy but it was near impossible. How could you be happy when your child may never be able to care for himself?

"Where Colin?" Joey asked, stringing together two words and speaking more clearly than he had been before.

"Colin is with your Uncle Jason and Aunt Jane, you will see him tomorrow." Jethro explained.

"OK" Joey replied, this word was more slurred but he managed to speak it none the less.

* * *

Joey was speaking and that gave Jethro small degree of hope. Still he struggled to feel any real optimism. Speaking was just a tiny piece of Joey's issues. He still could not walk, eat, or clean himself. He still required more care than his two year old brother. It was not an easy fact for Jethro to accept.

"I hear Joey is speaking more." Tony commented as he entered Joey's room.

"He is and it is still slurred but the nurse understood him when she was by to check earlier. That is better than even this morning." Jethro explained.

"Sounds like Joey got his miracle." Tony replied.

"He still cannot walk or do anything else for himself." Jethro reminded.

"I know that but speech is a major step. It will greatly improve his quality of life and gives so much more hope for the future." Tony explained.

"Then why doesn't it feel that way to me?" Jethro asked.

"Because Joey is your child and it is hard to see your child severly ill. You tend to only see the worst side of things." Tony explained.

"What am I supposed to do?" Jethro asked.

"Talk to somebody about it. All you can do is lean on friends." Tony explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Progress is slow but at least it's happening. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	34. Struggles

Joey made strides every day, though he was still very weak. Through everything Colin was his brother's biggest supporter. Even though Colin was only able to visit every other day, due to the rigorous process of bringing a toddler into the hospital. Colin's visits were the highlight of the older boy's days. It warmed Jethro's heart to see how much his son's loved each other, to hear them talk in their special language.

"Colin play?" Joey asked.

"What?" Colin asked.

"Don't know" Joey replied.

* * *

As heart warming as it was when Colin arrived, it was gut wrenching when he left. Jethro's heart broke when Colin had to leave. Colin always tried to be strong but Jethro always saw the sadness in his eyes. Joey on the other hand would sob uncontrollably for at least a minute.

"Colin!" Joey cried.

"He'll be back in a few days." Jethro reminded.

"Colin!" Joey screamed.

"I know I miss him too but we will all be together soon." Jethro promised embracing his eldest.

* * *

Joey had been in the hospital for a month now. They were saying one more month but there were also issues with Jethro's insurance. If insurance did not cover more therapy, Joey would be sent home in only a week. He would not be able to begin outpatient rehab until insurance approved. Joey was doing much better than he had been but he still had a long way to go. If rehab stopped, then hope faded. Joey would be less likely to regain the abilities he had lost. Jethro knew the odds of his son having a normal life were pretty slim but he wanted his boy to have the most normal life possible.

"Have you heard anything else from insurance?" Tony asked.

"No" Jethro replied glumly.

"No news is good news." Tony offered.

"Not when it comes to insurance. Not when you are literally facing the last hope for your child." Jethro explained.

"Can he stay here without insurance?" Tony asked.

"Yeah but I don't have enough money to cover the stay. Between what I shelled out to get a diagnosis and all the accommodations I will have to make to my house. It's my entire life savings and then some. I don't know how I am going to take care of my other boy." Jethro explained.

"You know you have family to lean on, right?" Tony questioned.

"I know but I also know that you and Jason aren't exactly rolling in money. I can't ask you to give anything up for me. I'm going to have to sell my dad's house." Jethro explained.

"Gibbs" Tony whispered.

"I don't need it. It was nice for when I was still handling the estate and when I could visit on a regular basis. Now that Joey is so sick, I don't see much travel in our future." Jethro explained.

"Isn't there anything else you can do?" Tony asked.

"I could sell my place and move back to Stillwater but Joey is going to be fragile from now on. I can't live that far from a hospital." Jethro explained.

"I'm sorry" Tony apologized.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" Jethro asked.

"Life isn't fair." Tony replied.

* * *

Tony's heart ached knowing what Jethro was going through. He wanted to help his father and former mentor but he did not have enough to give. Now that a new DiNozzo was on the way Emma wanted to take the next step and buy a bigger house. They were currently living in Emma's place but it was a small two bedroom home. That they would quickly outgrown when the new baby came into the world.

"So he's going to have to sell Jack's house." Tony explained.

"That is terrible. I wish we could help. We could always put off buying our own house and give Jethro the money we have saved but then we are back to square one and this house won't hold a family of four very long. Tali's bedroom is barely big enough for one kid. Our room would be great for when our baby is tiny but we certainly don't have room for a toddler. If my math is correct we would have to save for five years to buy another house." Emma explained.

"I know we can't afford it but I do have an idea. Remember when your cousin's band did that benefit concert for her co-worker who's son had cancer?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah we raised ten thousand dollars and then that charity matched it." Emma recalled.

"Do you think she would do one for Joey?" Tony asked.

"I will call her in the morning." Emma promised.

* * *

Jethro struggled to cheer up after his difficult afternoon. Joey was more agitated than usual and had screamed from the time Colin left, until he eventually passed out. Then Jethro was forced to finally admit he'd have to sell Jack's place. He had always intended to sell his childhood home as soon as Jack's estate was closed. Even after he had reconciled with his father. He was so haunted by his memories. Everything changed when his dad died. Suddenly he could not bear the thought of letting go of his childhood home. He had always thought it would never be an issue. He did not have children who may need or want the money. He figured he'd either leave the place to Tony. He never dreamed he would be forced to sell.

"Shit!" Jethro cursed kicking the vending machine.

* * *

Morning came and Joey was still asleep at breakfast time. He'd had a slight fever during the night and it had not yet broken. His fever finally broke around lunch time and he was wanting to eat. They gave him a light meal and then he fell back asleep. Jethro scooped his son up and cradled him in his arms. An hour later Jethro finally got the call he had been waiting for. Insurance had approved Joey to stay another two weeks and then they would cover six weeks of outpatient rehab. It was not much but it was a definite start.

"I love you." Jethro whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: The Gibbs' make one last trip to Stillwater in the next chapter and there's a big surprise. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	35. A Pleasant Surprise

Things were finally moving forward. Just not in the ways that Jethro would like. Joey would be released from the hospital, in just a few days. Insurance would not cover the say any longer and even if they did. The hospital had done all they could do for him. The next step was out patient rehab but they said it could be years before noticeable progress was made. If it was ever made. Jethro's heart broke knowing his son did not have much hope for his future.

The other step forward was somehow, even more disheartening. Jethro had put Jack's house on the market the week before and to his surprise it had already sold. As desperately as he needed the money. He had hoped it would take longer. He would give anything for just a little more time with his father's home. He wanted to make one last visit. He would get that last visit. Just now in the way he had hoped. He would be driving up to Stillwater to pack the rest of his father's belongings and turn the key over to the new owner. He would not have time for a long visit. Joey was coming home in a couple days and Jethro needed to be home for his son.

* * *

The Ingram's and the DiNozzo's would be taking turns staying with Joey while Jethro was gone. Jethro would likely only be gone for a day and maybe a night but Joey did better with company. Jethro made sure that everybody at the hospital knew where he was and how to reach him. Tony had bought him a travel charger from the gift shop and taught him how to work the device. The drive went better than Jethro had anticipated. He made good time and only had to make a couple of stops. He arrived just after one in the afternoon and treated himself to one last lunch at his childhood diner. Everybody seemed more distant than he remembered. He figured they had only heard he was selling Jack's place and resented him for it. After his meal he drove to the house. His stomach dropped when he saw LJ and a few other long time residents and former friends. They had gathered on the lawn and Jethro prepared himself for a confrontation.

"Look guys we can talk later but I have to meet the new owner of my dad's place now. I really didn't want to sell but stuff happened and I had no real choice." Jethro explained.

"We know Jethro. Jason told me everything before the house went up on the market." LJ explained.

"I am glad you guys understand but I would really rather do this alone." Jethro replied.

"The owner isn't coming Jethro." LJ replied.

"What do you mean? They said they would meet me at three today. I left my son in the hospital after a rough night. Why didn't they tell me?" Jethro asked.

"Jethro this is your house. Now and always." LJ replied.

"What do you mean? I sold it. I had no choice." Jethro reminded.

"Jack was always helping us out. He'd find work at the store when one of us fell on hard times. He always seemed to accidentally make too much food or come into money when stuff got really hard. The only thing he ever asked in return was that we look after his boy." James explained.

"This house was sixty thousand eight, hundred, ninety nine dollars. That is way too much." Jethro argued.

"We all went in and it was practically nothing." James' wife Norma explained.

"It's still too much." Jethro insisted.

"Everything Jack did for us was too much but he did it with a smile on his face. We always promised we would return the favor. We never got the chance. Until now." James explained.

* * *

Jethro was in shock. He knew that his dad was beloved in Stillwater but he never imagined the town would do anything like this. At least not for him. Maybe if Jack were still alive and had put the house on the market to help his son out. Jethro had left that town when he was eighteen and never looked back. Until he had to. If that case had not brought him home, he probably would have never returned. Maybe to settle Jack's estate when the time came but even that would have likely been turned over to the town lawyer.

"You really didn't have to do this." Jethro told LJ as they stood in Jack's kitchen.

"We made it clear that we were doing what Jack would have wanted." LJ explained.

"Still this is an expensive house and Stillwater isn't exactly a wealthy town. Actually it's pretty economically depressed since the mine shut down." Jethro explained.

"Some gave ten dollars and others gave a few hundred. I actually kicked in half the cost." LJ explained.

"How did you swing that?" Jethro asked.

"I had some money saved. I was going to go to Europe for my final days but Stillwater has it's own sights and Jack was always there for me. Helping me out when most of Stillwater ran from me and my skin." LJ explained.

"I get wanting to help Jack but what did I do to deserve this. I destroyed this town when I was a teenager and then again when I was an adult. My rep is pretty bad." Jethro explained.

"All of us have our mistakes Jethro but it's kind of hard to hate a man who gave up his life to help two boys he didn't even know. One of whom wasn't even his own son." LJ explained.

"Joey's a great kid. I just wish he didn't have to go through this. It's not even that he's disabled. It's just." Jethro explained.

"A kid that age does not deserve to suffer in the way he has." LJ finished.

"I got a few scumbags I busted who sure do." Jethro explained.

"Unfortunately it always seems to be the best of us who suffer. Joey's got a good daddy though and because of you he will have the best life possible. Even if it isn't good in the traditional sense. He has love. That's all that matters." LJ explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Kind of over the top sappy but Jethro deserved some good. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	36. Birth

Months had passed since Joey returned home and the Gibbs' had settled into a routine. Jethro was amazed by everything he had learned over the past few months. He had learned how to administer feeds and medications through the G-Tube. Though he was hoping Joey would eventually have the tube removed. He had learned how to assist with Joey's physical therapies and how he had learned how to safely transport his son.

Of course his accomplishments were nothing compared to everything Joey had done. He was breathing exclusively on his own, he was able to sit up on his own, and was able to stand for short periods. While he still struggled with speech and could only communicate in short sentences. His speech had become more clear. His favorite word was still Colin.

Colin was even more amazing. Colin had only just turned three and he was already playing a major roll in helping with Joey's care. He helped with everything he could and would proudly show off his skills to the new nurses and doctors. It was a truly amazing thing to witness.

* * *

It was a rare day away for Jethro. Normally every day was devoted to his boys. Even on days when he could get away. He would still end up having to do something for one or both of the boys. Today however he would be spending the entire day at the hospital and for a happy reason. Today was the day that Tony and Emma's baby would be born.

"Are you excited about having a new baby brother?" Tony asked Tali as they sat in the waiting room.

"I wanted a sister. There are too many boys." Tali replied.

"Well maybe next time you will get a sister." Jethro offered.

* * *

Tony sat in the edge of Emma's hospital bed. There baby was going to come into the world any minute now. Emma had been induced that morning and now hours later the doctor had said that it could happen at any time. Emma was fully effaced and eight centimeters dilated. Even though Emma was two weeks late and they were desperate to meet their baby. They were still in shock that this was really happening. All the tests pointed to a healthy baby but both parties were still nervous.

"What if something goes wrong? What if there is a deformity?" Emma asked.

"All the ultrasounds were perfect." Tony reminded.

"They can be wrong." Emma sighed.

"We had a four d ultrasound. We may as well have seen the baby in person and everything is perfect. He is big and strong just like you." Tony explained.

"You're right. Except you are the big and strong one." Emma replied.

* * *

Jethro had stepped out to check on the boys. He was thrilled to hear that both boys were doing great. Joey had just returned from therapy and according to the nurse. He'd had a very productive session. Colin was still at the park with Jason and Rose. Ten weeks prior Jane and Jason had welcomed a baby boy who they had called Anderson. Jethro loved how all the cousins were so close in age. He loved they could grow up together. Jack's surviving sibling was fourteen years older and his children were all grown by the time Jethro came along. So he was always envious of cousins growing up together.

"Emma's ready to push. We have to send Tali out." Tony announced ushering Tali back into the waiting room.

"I'll watch her. You just get back in there." Jethro insisted.

* * *

Tony returned to the room and stood protectively by Emma's side. It was really happening. He was actually moments away from welcoming his baby boy. They had a name picked out for months but had agreed to keep it secret until delivery. They were planning on keeping the gender a secret but Tony accidentally spilled the beans. So they decided to try and keep the name secret.

"Alright Mrs. DiNozzo. One more push and the baby will be out." Dr. Erickson instructed.

"OK… OK… I can do this… OK..." Emma breathed as she pushed.

"Waaahhhhh!" The baby cried.

"Congratulations you have a healthy baby boy." Dr. Erickson announced.

"He's perfect." Tony said.

"He is" Emma agreed as the baby was placed on her chest.

* * *

Jethro was over the moon. He had seen his new grandson and held him in his arms. He was absolutely in love with the boy. The child looked just like Tony. He knew the boys name but was sworn to secrecy until everybody else could make it to the hospital. Jethro however had been able to take a couple of photographs. Now he was sitting on the couch with the boys on either side of him.

"This is Tony and Emma's new baby, Tali's baby brother." Jethro explained showing the pictures to his two sons.

"He's cute!" Colin cooed.

"Cute baby" Joey agreed.

"Name?" Colin asked.

* * *

Tony and Emma were happily together in Emma's hospital room. Their baby had perfect scores and was doing great. He cooed and snuggled in the arms of his father, while Emma slept. Jethro had been their just after birth but had to return to his boys. The rest of the family had flowed in and out throughout the afternoon but it was after visiting hours now and it was just the three of them. The baby cried and Emma sat up.

"Is he hungry?" Emma asked.

"I think so." Tony replied handing off his the baby.

* * *

Jethro was lying on the floor between the boys rooms. He had started this habit when Joey first came home and still required supplemental oxygen. The habit continued when Colin figured out the lock on the door and would escape during the night. Tonight he was sleeping their because he wanted to be close to his children. He was happy about Tony's son but it reminded him how quickly things changed. Colin was just a little one when Emma announced she was expecting. Now he was such a big boy. From his spot Jethro heard Colin listing all his favorite people. That was how he relaxed himself when he could not sleep.

"Joey, Daddy Gibbs, Timmy, Delilah, Johnny, Jimmy, Breena, Tori, Leon, Kayla, Jared, Jason, Jane, Rosie, Anderson, Tony, Emma, Tali, and Bradley Micheal." Colin listed before finally dozing off.

* * *

 **A/N: This story will be ending soon. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	37. Hope

The boys were now ten and seventeen. Both were thriving even if Joey did still thrive differently than his brother. The family spent most weekends and holidays at the house in Stillwater. Many things had changed in the seven years since Jethro adopted the boys. For starters they were now a family of six. Instead of a family of three. Jethro had met a woman named Christina. She was the home nurse for one of Joey's classmates. They dated for eleven months before getting married on her forty sixth birthday. Christina had a son Colin's age named Bobby. Four months into Jethro and Christina's marriage they were surprised to learn that they were expecting. Eight months after that Christina gave birth to a healthy baby girl, named Hope Lucile Gibbs.

After Joey stabilized Jethro expanded his woodworking business. Christina was his secretary. She had retired from nursing. At least until Hope was in school full time. Joey was the companies mascot. He would greet customers and roll them back to the office. Colin was beginning to help with the projects that did not involve power tools. Even Hope would help where she could.

At age ten Colin was an honor student. Having made honor roll every quarter since the first grade. He had been in boy scouts for years and was already planning his eagle scout project. Even though that would not happen until high school. He was a strong Christian and star athlete, but his top priority was his family. Especially his older brother. He was always helping with Joey's care. He even changed diapers. Though he denied that in front of his friends. To be fair he was the same way with Baby Hope.

Christina worked as Jethro's secretary but more than anything she was a mom. She did not have that luxury when Bobby was small. Her husband had battled brain cancer for five years and by the end had the mentality of a toddler. She was four months along with Bobby, when Robert took the turn. Bobby was barely a month old when his father died. She had not worked the entire pregnancy to care for Robert and then to be with him at the hospice facility. She had to return to work almost immediately after giving birth. Thankfully her half sister helped get her hired on by a home nursing agency and for the most part she could bring Bobby along.

Bobby was a good kid. He was not as academically inclined as his step brother and preferred the Tech Club to Scouting. He was athletic but would rather skateboard and bike than play ball. He also cared very deeply about Joey but was not as eager to help with his care.

Joey had improved to the point where he could carry short conversations. He could eat certain foods by mouth but was still primarily tube fed. He could stand and walk short distances with the aide of crutches. His mental state was around five but sometimes he seemed to be better off. Seizures were the main concern but for the most part his health was stable.

Tony and Emma had three children not including Tali. They had Bradley, Jackson, and the newest DiNozzo Maryanne. McGee and Delilah had John and two years later they adopted Penelope. Jimmy and Breena only had Victoria but she was enough for them. Jason and Jane had Rose, Anderson and Daniel.

* * *

It was summer time and the family was spending a few weeks at the house in Stillwater. Jethro returned to DC for the day to complete a project. The rest of the family was taking the day to just relax and enjoy the holiday. Joey was sitting in his chair watching cartoons with Hope. The toddler was the only one who did not notice her brother's disability but everybody knew that would soon change. Christina was sewing at the table. Between managing Jethro's business and caring for four children. She did not get much time to sew anymore. So she jumped on every opportunity. Colin and Bobby were weaving in and out of the house. Every so often they would rush in change into swim clothes, eat, change back, watch TV for a bit, and then rush back to meet the neighborhood kids.

"Don't tell her we were playing in the mine!" Bobby called, he was not the best at keeping secrets.

"Bobby!" Colin hissed.

"That's it! Both of you upstairs for a shower. You are inside the rest of the day and I am telling your father what you did." Christinea snapped.

"Way to go BlabberMouth Bobby!" Colin snapped, hitting his brother on the back of the head.

"It's raining anyway." Bobby reminded.

* * *

After the mine incident both boys were grounded for the night. Out of boredom Bobby fiddled with the settings on his camera. With any luck Jethro would bring his new skateboarding magazine. While Colin picked up the boy scout's guide. Both boys blamed the other for getting in trouble and it was going to be a long night of room sharing.

* * *

Later that night Colin had enough of the argument with Bobby. He headed downstairs to Joey's area. He climbed onto the hospital bed and looked into his other brother's eyes. Joey stirred and propped himself up on the pillow. Colin grabbed the remote and adjusted the bed so that Joey was sitting. He slid to the other end of the bed.

"Why Colin in trouble?" Joey asked.

"I did something stupid with some older kids. Bobby went too." Colin explained.

"Stupid bad. Could have been hurt." Joey reminded.

"I know that. I just wanted to be cool. I know it's stupid but back home I am such a nerd. It was nice to be fun for a minute. Bobby, Hope, and you fit in so easy, but it's hard for me." Colin explained.

"Lot people like you." Joey reminded.

"I know but they are all your friends or the kids of dad's friends. Well Tali and Rose are our cousins or whatever." Colin explained.

"They like you for you." Joey insisted.

"Sometimes I wish I were like you." Colin commented.

"Why? I'm disabled." Joey reminded.

"I know but you are always happy and positive. That is why everybody is drawn to you." Colin explained.

"You are why I am here." Joey reminded, before falling back asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally a happy family. Next chapter will be the last and should be up Monday. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	38. Forever Family

People came from all over to say goodbye to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He had lived a good long life but that did not make the loss any easier. Especially for his wife and surviving children. His marriage to Christina had spanned nearly thirty years. Christina was devastated but the loss of her second husband but took solace in knowing he had a peaceful ending. Jethro had died peacefully in his sleep at the age of eighty seven. After spending his last day with his wife, children, and grandchildren.

* * *

Jethro and Christina moved into a small brownstone not long after Hope moved out. They missed their home but agreed it was a lot of house for two senior citizens. Their children had gone off to different parts of the country and while they visited often. They did not need their old home. Jethro and Christina worked to make the house a home. They took their most prized mementos but gave away everything else. Together they enjoyed ten years as empty nesters. Now that Jethro was gone Christina would be moving to live with her two step-sons.

* * *

Robert Gibbs did a semester in college before dropping out and following in the footsteps of his step-father. He joined the Marines and moved up through the ranks. He was presently stationed in Germany and engaged to a local woman. He still enjoyed skateboarding and cycling but had developed a love for water sports since enlisting. He had been training for his tenth triathlon when he got word of his father's death. Even though Jethro was his step father, he and his fiancee Olga immediately returned to the states.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to Germany with us? It would only be for a year." Robert offered.

"No Stillwater is the best choice for me. Besides Colin and Bonnie will need help with Joey, now that they have a baby on the way." Christina explained.

* * *

Despite a rough patch in college. Colin remained the golden boy of the Gibbs family. Though he did not see it. He was just taking care of his brother. Joey took care of him, before all this happened. He had been caring for Joey for three decades now and prayed it would not stop any time soon. Caring for Joey had made relationships hard. Until he moved to Stillwater and reconnected with Bonnie. Bonnie Meeks was the chubby girl who always followed him around. When they were kids she drove him crazy but he fell in love as an adult. She did not mind Joey, in fact he inspired her to go back to school and obtain a degree in special education. Colin had become a social worker but above all he was Joey's care taker. The family of three soon to be four took a full day to make the drive to DC. Joey's needs meant frequent stops to administer feeds of change his clothes. Bonnie being eight months pregnant and having to pee all the time was not much help either.

"We are finally here!" Colin gasped as he turned into his parent's driveway.

"When is your mom moving in again?" Bonnie asked.

"Her lease is up at the end of the month." Colin replied.

"Do you think she will be OK?" Bonnie asked.

"She has us, Bobby and Olga, and Hope and Jade. It won't be easy but she will get through this. She's gotten through worse. All of us have." Colin assured.

"I love how much you love your family." Bonnie commented.

"Thank you but it's all my dad. I just hope Jethro Joseph is as amazing as his namesake." Colin replied patting his wife's stomach.

* * *

Joey did not have much understanding but he knew something was wrong. He had been living with his brother for eight years now. Ever since Jethro and Christina could no longer handle his care. That was the same time Hope graduated from high school and moved to New York for college. His siblings handled most of the physical labor and once Hope had moved out. They could not handle it and insurance only paid for a part time nurse. Colin and Bonnie took good care of him though. Once or twice a year his sister Hope would come down for a visit and take care of him for a week. Bobby would do the same. Until he got transferred to Germany three years prior. Now he only visited him at holiday time.

"Joey" Colin called.

"Colin?" Joey asked.

"Papa Gibbs is gone." Colin explained.

"Gone?" Joey questioned.

"He went to heaven with Piper." Colin explained referring to Joey's old dog who had died the winter before.

"Gone forever?" Joey asked with sadness in his voice.

"Afraid so." Colin confirmed.

* * *

Hope was the only of the Gibbs children not to offer her mother a home. She knew that Christina would absolutely hate the bohemian life she lived. Hope was an arts major at NYU. She ended getting job designing sets on Broadway. It was there that she met her wife of ten months, Jade Fannon. Jade was a dramatic actress and singer. Both had the means to move back to DC and start over there. They had discussed that when they first got the news. Until they agreed that Christina would hate that even more than living in an artsy Manhattan apartment building. Being a lifelong conservative Christina had struggled to accept Hope's sexuality. For a long time the mother and daughter did not speak. Until Jade insisted on meeting ALL of Hope's family. Christina was reluctant at first but eventually accepted. She instantly fell in love with Jade and gave her blessing. She also made Hope promise she would never give up her dreams.

"Maybe we should offer her a home." Hope sighed.

"No way for one thing Stillwater is closer to home and for another thing it is already handicapped accessible. Remember we chose the hipster walk up?" Jade reminded.

"Well we have been talking about expanding the family anyway and since I'm the one with a uterus. I will be doing the baby carrying and I am NOT walking up eight flights of stairs pregnant. So maybe it's time we find a more sensible place. Jo and Rene's building is like ours but more family friendly, and they have units available. We could move there and set up a room for my mom. That way she could at least visit us." Hope explained.

"I love that idea." Jade replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's it. What do you think? Thanks to all who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. One last time please review.**


End file.
